


Play House

by Perilune



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: "Taking care of this kid makes me want to start a family with you" AU, Dad!Kuroo and Dad!Kenma, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, Kuroo falls in love with Kenma all over again, M/M, Romance, Semi-AU - In their 20s, Uncle Bokuto babysits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perilune/pseuds/Perilune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kenma let out what sounded a little like a sigh. “This is Tsubasa.”</p>
  <p>“O—kay?” Is that all the explaining he could give Kuroo? After knowing each other since infancy, dating for nearly five years and living together for two? “And why is she here?”</p>
  <p>“She’s going to be staying with us for a little while.”</p>
</blockquote>Kenma brings a little girl home and Kuroo find himself wanting to start a family with him (yes, even with all the bumps he had to go through).
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Doll Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma brings Tsubasa home and Kuroo thinks he's evolved into a housewife.

Kenma came home one day with a little girl holding onto his arm, tightly.

 

Kuroo raised a brow.

 

He blinked once. Twice. The child was still there, pigtails and all.

 

There was a small, pink suitcase behind them.

 

“Um.” He began. Kenma did not look like he was about to explain any time soon. And so he dared himself to ask, “Who’s—what’s going on?”

 

Kenma let out what sounded a little like a sigh. “This is Tsubasa.”

 

“O—kay?” Is that all the explaining he could give Kuroo? After knowing each other since infancy, dating for nearly five years and living together for two? “And why is she here?”

 

“She’s going to be staying with us for a little while.”

 

Kuroo waited, expecting a further explanation.

 

Kenma instead looked at Tsubasa, and she looked back at him with big, bold eyes. She reminded Kuroo a little of _chibi-chan **[1]**_. When was the last time he caught up with him anyway?

 

“Tsubasa,” Kenma said. “Why don’t you go watch TV? I need to talk to Kuro for a little bit.”

 

The little girl nodded, and slowly released her grip from Kenma’s arm. Without a word, she walked to the couch and grabbed the remote. ‘Doraemon’ was on. It was last night’s rerun; Kuroo noticed.

 

“Kuro,” Began Kenma once again. “We should talk in the bedroom.”

 

Kuroo was unable to reply, and so he nodded and followed after Kenma, who was already halfway to the door. Is this something so serious that _Kenma_ is considering talking in private? What, did Kenma cheat on him and something and Tsubasa turned out to be his daughter? But that’s impossible, right? The kid looks like she’s about five or six years old, and Kenma’s only twenty one. He hasn’t even graduated from university! But, what if Kenma did it back in high school? There’s that possibility, right? _Right?_

 

“Stop the negative thoughts.” Kenma suddenly told him. “It’s not what you think.”

 

The two sat on their shared bed, face-to-face. Kuroo slightly avoided Kenma’s gaze, who looked like this was the absolute last thing he wanted to be doing.

 

“Kuro.”

 

Kuroo raised his head. Kenma looked at him.

 

“Tsubasa is my cousin’s daughter.”

 

Kuroo breathed a very, _very_ loud sigh of relief and to this, Kenma slightly rolled his eyes.

 

“She’s staying with us because her parents are… Well, they’re going through a divorce. She didn’t want her to see the situation back home and asked me for help.” Kenma took his time explaining. And truth be told, it was rare that Kenma talks for more than one sentence per sitting. Kuroo stayed silent, listening. “And it’s not like I hate children or anything. And I know you don’t hate them either.”

 

“Well, I don’t _hate_ them, but I’m not particularly good with them either…”

 

“When she explained to me the situation, I immediately said yes.”

 

“I never knew you were so kind.” Kuroo cracked a joke, hoping that the tension would subside.

 

“Maybe I learned it from living with you for so long.”

 

Kenma said it in the flattest of tone and Kuroo did not know whether or not to feel pleased, embarrassed, proud or insulted.

 

“So, um, I guess we’re dads, huh? For now.” He told Kenma instead of responding to his statement. Kenma nodded.

 

“I know you have work.” He told Kuroo. “And I have classes. But we can manage. Tsubasa is not a handful. And we can always call some friends over just in case.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“We need to take her to school, though.”

 

 _Oh, so she’s in school already?_ “That’s fine. I probably can drop her off before going to work.”

 

Kenma lighted up just a little. “Are you sure? Her school is in _Nagatacho **[2]**_.”

 

“Yeah, should pass that stop on the way.” Kuroo answered. “Besides, if I leave the dropping off at school to you she’s going to be marked tardy too many times.”

 

Kenma’s eye twitched, but he did nothing to deny the notion.

 

“I can pick her up then.” He suggested instead. “After my class is over.”

 

“Sure. Sounds fair.” Commented Kuroo, nodding. “Gotta thank your professors for once for having early classes, huh?”

 

“I wouldn’t _thank_ them…” It was only for a brief second, but Kenma sulked.

 

Kuroo laughed and ruffled his hair. “You’re not very good at hiding your emotions, Kenma- _kun_.”

 

“I wasn’t trying to hide anything…”

 

“Hmm… I wonder about that.” Kuroo patted his lap. “Come here.”

 

Like a sleepy cat, Kenma quietly made his way to Kuroo’s embrace. He leaned his head against Kuroo’s chest and Kuroo tucked his chin under his head.

 

“It’s kinda exciting to have a kid around.” Kuroo told Kenma, a hand gently threading through his hair. “It’s like we’re married.”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“Don’t fall asleep. It’s almost lunchtime. We need to feed Tsubasa too.”

 

“But I’m sleepy… It’s so cold outside.”

 

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief, but made no moves to let go of Kenma. They stayed pressed against each other until there was a light knock on the door, followed by a faint, ‘Kenma, I’m hungry…”

 

“That’s our cue.” He half-whispered to Kenma.

 

Kenma moaned a little.

 

***

Because the whole thing was quite unplanned, Kuroo and Kenma took Tsubasa to a nearby restaurant for lunch. And just as Kenma said, the kid is pretty much low-maintenance. She does not ask a ton of questions like other children her age. She does not run off to curiously touch or look at things; her hand was glued to Kenma’s.

 

Tsubasa was also able to eat on her own. Kuroo offered to cut her _tonkatsu_[3], but afterwards, she pretty much handled everything herself, letting Kuroo and Kenma eat in peace.

 

“How old are you, Tsubasa-chan?” Kuroo asked her.

 

Tsubasa put up six fingers, and another finger that’s a little bent. “I’m six and a half.”

 

Kuroo tilted his head. “Oh? You’re pretty smart for a six-year-old.”

 

“Six-and-a-half.”

 

“Okay, you’re pretty smart for a six- _and-a-half_ -year-old.”

 

“Thank you.” She then returned to eating. Kuroo looked at Kenma, who paid no attention to him.

 

The meal went on mostly in silence, with Kenma occasionally wiping Tsubasa’s mouth when she’s had too much _tonkatsu_ sauce around her lips and chin.

 

Kuroo watched as the two interacted minimally and smiled to himself. Seeing Kenma like this—caring for a child—is not bad at all. In fact, it made Kuroo feel warm inside.

 

“Kenma, why is he staring at us?” He heard Tsubasa say.

 

Kenma shrugged again. “Just ignore him and he’ll go away.”

 

“Hey! That’s rude!”

 

Kenma ignored Kuroo’s complaints, but Tsubasa continued to look at him. Kuroo looked back.

 

“Um, mister…”

 

“Kuroo. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou.” Kuroo replied. “Come to think of it, we haven’t been formally introduced.”

 

“I’m Tsubasa.” Tsubasa said. “Do you like animals, Tetsu-kun?”

 

Kuroo liked the nickname, so he did not ask her why she called him that. “Uh, quite a random question to ask on a first date so I wouldn’t recommend it next time, but yeah, I guess I do.”

 

“I’m here too though, so it’s not really a date.”

 

“Oho? Is Kenma- _kun_ jealous?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“You don’t have to deny it so blatantly!”

 

Kenma continued to eat in silence. Tsubasa watched the two bicker and continued to eat as well. Kuroo sighed in defeat and, finally, finished his meal.

 

***

When the three arrived back in the apartment, Kenma decided to unpack Tsubasa’s things. Quietly, of course, he brought the small suitcase that Tsubasa’s mother told him to carry and placed her clothes neatly in the space left in the wardrobe.

 

Without a word, Tsubasa walked up to him and helped.

 

Kuroo watched the two and smiled a little. In the years he has known and spent time with Kenma, he never expected to see him behave even the slightest bit… Motherly, perhaps, is the right word? But with Tsubasa next to him, Kenma did remind Kuroo a little of his mother.

 

(And himself, of course, bothering her to no end when she was attempting to do housework, unlike Tsubasa.)

 

“I feel like such a dad, watching my wife and daughter do the work while I lounge here like a cat.”

 

“Last time I checked, we’re both dads.” Commented Kenma flatly. Tsubasa looked at him for a second before continuing to take her toiletries out of the suitcase.

 

“Put those in the bathroom, Tsubasa.” Kenma said again. She nodded.

 

“She’s actually pretty cute.” Kuroo said once Tsubasa disappeared. “I like her.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“She’s kinda like you.”

 

Kenma paused before resuming the tasks at hand. Kuroo grinned.

 

***

Kuroo did not know what he was expecting.

 

 _Of course_ Tsubasa would sleep in their bed. There is only _one_ bedroom after all. And the one and only futon they have was ripped because of what happened last time _chibi-chan_ came to visit. Kuroo remembered _chibi-chan_ ’s boyfriend complaining and apologizing because of it.

 

That’s a story for another day though.

 

(It’s nothing dirty, you perverts.)

 

And so here he was now; sandwiching Tsubasa in the middle with Kenma on her other side. Tsubasa snuggled closer to Kenma, and Kenma absentmindedly wrapped one arm around her, the other texting someone on his phone; probably _chibi-chan_ or Lev, who’s been bothering him with questions about what pet he should be getting; as if _Kenma_ is the best person to be asking about this to.

 

Besides, shouldn’t he be discussing these things with Yaku instead?

 

When Kuroo turned the lights off, Tsubasa immediately hid her face under the blanket and pressed her body closer to Kenma.

 

Kuroo mouthed. “Is she afraid of the dark?”

 

Kenma shook his head. “Tsubasa can’t sleep with any lights on. My phone is probably bothering her.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The room was silent with the exception of the light breathing of three people and Kenma’s occasional _tap tap tap_ on his phone’s screen.

 

Used to the dark, Kuroo eyed Tsubasa’s figure, and can somewhat outline the child’s sleeping figure and steady breathing. She was fast asleep.

 

“Poor kid.” He said, more to himself than to Kenma. “Wish there’s something we could do to help her.”

 

“We _are_ helping her.”

 

“Well yeah, but you know what I mean.”

 

Kenma locked his phone and placed it on the table next to him. “Adults are weird.”

 

“We’re practically adults, Kenma.”

 

“Why get married and have children if you’re going to end in separation? That’s not going to make anyone happy. If anything, you’re sacrificing an innocent soul.”

 

Kenma does not usually talk about these things, so Kuroo made sure to listen extra closely whenever he does.

 

“We should just adopt her.” He told Kenma.

 

“We should.”

 

They looked at each other in the dark and Kuroo laughed a little. Kenma probably smiled too.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?”

 

“For not consulting with you before making my decision about taking her in.”

 

Kuroo exhaled. “It’s okay. You were only looking out for her.” He answered gently, a hand searching for Kenma’s under the blanket. “And besides, she’s cute, so it’s fine.”

 

“So if she wasn’t cute, you’d be against it?”

 

Kuroo didn’t answer. He found Kenma’s hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“Hey, Kenma?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Oh come, on! Don’t ruin the mood.”

 

Kenma’s grip felt a little tighter. “Shush, you’ll wake up the baby.”

 

“You sound like a mom.”

 

“I’m a dad.”

 

“And she’s barely a baby.”

 

“Go to sleep, Kuro. Tomorrow we’ll go buy more essentials for her. And let’s try to go to her school so you’ll more or less know what to do on Monday.”

 

Kenma’s breathing slowly began steady as he, too, fell asleep. Kuroo smiled once again to himself, before drifting off.

 

***

Kuroo woke up to something light on his torso. Eyes still closed, his hand reached out to Kenma, and he touched Kenma’s cheeks to confirm that Kenma was still asleep.

 

But then what’s on his stomach?

 

Groggily, he opened his eyes.

 

Another pair returned his gaze.

 

“T—Tsubasa-chan?”

 

“Wake up, Tetsu-kun. It’s morning.” She said to him.

 

“What time is it…” Reaching next to him, Kuroo grabbed his phone to see that it’s only seven. On Sundays, he and Kenma would often sleep in until ten or eleven, sometimes even twelve.

 

“It’s still really early, why don’t we go back to sleep, hm?”

 

“I’m a little hungry.”

 

 _I take everything back, this kid is_ not _easy to handle._

 

“What do you want for breakfast?”

 

“I want _kanitama **[4]**._ ” She told him, eyes still looking at Kuroo. “Tetsu-kun and Kenma should wake up too so we can have breakfast together.”

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, who was sleeping so soundly, and looked back at Tsubasa.

 

“Uh, why don’t the two of us eat together and let Kenma sleep? He’s a little tired so I think he should rest longer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tsubasa got off Kuroo and headed towards the bathroom. From the inside, she told him, “Don’t forget to brush your teeth.”

 

“Yes, dear.” Kuroo answered lazily. He had to admit, it was cute of her to remind him like that. He joined Tsubasa, who was brushing her teeth in front of the sink, and too his own toothbrush and toothpaste.

 

Today was going to be a long day.

 

***

There wasn’t any crabmeat in the fridge.

 

Kuroo wasn’t surprised. He and Kenma don’t really buy or eat crabmeat. They mostly stick to beef and chicken. Behind him, Tsubasa tried to look over his shoulder. It was impossible, of course, with the kid being only, what? A third as tall as him?

 

(Kuroo then realized he exaggerated too much.)

 

“We need to go to the supermarket.” He said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa’s doe eyes stared back into his. “There’s no crabmeat. And I’ve been meaning to do some shopping anyway.”

 

“What about Kenma?” She asked him.

 

“Kenma will be fine. He’ll probably still be asleep by the time we get back.”

 

Tsubasa nodded.

 

“Wait, I’m going to get my wallet.” Kuroo announced, disappearing into the bedroom to grab his things. Kenma was still in dreamland.

 

Tsubasa suddenly called out to him. “Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can you tie my hair for me?”

 

Kuroo walked out and headed towards the sofa. Tsubasa was attempting to comb her own hair with her fingers.

 

 _Shit,_ thought Kuroo. When was the last time he even touched a comb? When was the last time he and Kenma had _time_ or would _bother_ to fix their hair? He’s always had bed hair anyway, and Kenma’s hair is always like… That.

 

“Please, Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Uh… I’ll try… I’m not sure how, though.”

 

_Kenma, save me!_

(It took approximately seventeen minutes for Kuroo to finally give up in the end.)

 

(Tsubasa patted his head and told him it was okay.)

 

***

When was the last time Kuroo left the house at 7.30 on a Sunday morning? The answer was probably: never, because to him, no sane person opens their eyes any earlier than 9AM on the weekends.

 

But then he looked at Tsubasa, whose face looked awfully excited for someone who’s only going to do groceries. He wanted to laugh at her.

 

It was a short walk to the nearby market; probably a ten-minute walk if it wasn’t so early and if he was a little bit more awake with more energy. While crossing the road, Kuroo took Tsubasa’s hand.

 

She gripped onto him a little too tightly.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa nodded.

 

“Daddy never holds my hand like this.”

 

Kuroo looked at Tsubasa. Something twinged in his chest as Tsubasa said those words. _What kind of life has this kid been a part of?_ He thought to himself. _What kind of father never holds his own kid’s hand?_

Kenma never really explained the situation to him, so Kuroo decided to ask him later.

 

“Well, _I_ ’m your dad; for now. So I’ll hold your hand as much as you want, okay?”

 

Kuroo never thought Tsubasa would smile at him, but she did, and she was so beautiful and adorable he had to look away.

 

They arrived at the supermarket not long after and Kuroo grabbed a basket. Tsubasa quietly walked beside him, hand still holding his.

 

“Let’s see,” He told Tsubasa. “Crabmeat, mackerel, some milk, maybe some apples… What do you like to eat, Tsubasa-chan?”

 

Tsubasa’s eyes explored the shelves before her. It was cute, Kuroo decided.

 

“I want ice cream.” She finally decided, eyes on the small fridge on the side.

 

Kuroo was about to ask her what she wanted for _lunch_ instead, but seeing the glimmer in her eyes as she looked at the soft serve cone made Kuroo stop. _Heh, how can this kid be so cute?_

“Okay, let’s get ice cream. But only _after_ we finish buying everything, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tsubasa followed Kuroo around like a little kitten. Kuroo would have said puppy, but the kid is a little too slow and quiet to be one. Her eyes once again wondered around, astonished by the amount of things on display.

 

“Hey, Tsubasa-chan? Can you get bread please?” He decided to involve her. Tsubasa quickly grabbed an entire loaf and placed it inside the basket Kuroo was carrying.

 

“Great, with this, I can make you sandwiches for school tomorrow.” Kuroo told her. “What filling do you like? Or do you prefer _onigiri_[5]?”

 

“I like anything mommy usually makes for me.” She answered. “But mommy doesn’t make anything anymore. She’s busy.”

 

Kuroo felt another tug on his heartstrings. “Well then, I’m going to be the best dad-slash-chef for you tomorrow, how does that sound?”

 

Tsubasa did not answer, but she was smiling so widely Kuroo thought her cheeks were going to hurt.

 

_What a cute little thing._

In the end, Kuroo bought various spreads, ham, sliced cheese, mayonnaise (Kenma’s favorite) and chocolate sprinkle. He was going to feel the burning hole in his wallet later, but it would be worth it when Tsubasa sees his masterpiece.

 

Personally, Kuroo was quite proud of his talent. He’s been making lunch for himself and Kenma for the past two years, and there has been zero complains so far. He may not look like it, but he’s talented in the kitchen, _damn you Bokuto for not believing in me!_

On the way home, Tsubasa was happily eating her ice cream while her other hand was holding onto Kuroo’s. Kuroo carried the groceries and watched over Tsubasa, and deep in his heart he was thankful for waking up earlier than usual.

 

***

Surprisingly, Kenma was awake by the time Kuroo and Tsubasa arrived home. He was sitting by the television, drinking a glass of orange juice. When the door opened, Kenma looked over his shoulder.

 

“Oho, you’re awake? This is rare.” Teased Kuroo.

 

“Speak for yourself.”

 

“Kenma,” Tsubasa slowly made her way to the sofa and sat next to Kenma. “Tetsu-kun bought me ice cream.”

 

“Hm, is that so?” Replied Kenma. “What else did you buy?”

 

“Bread.” She answered. “And cheese. And many other things. Tetsu-kun bought so many.”

 

Kenma looked at Kuroo, who was unpacking the groceries. “Apples?”

 

“Yeah. And premade crusts. Let’s make apple pie tonight.”

 

Kenma smiled just a little, and Kuroo smiled too, because he knew.

 

“I’m going to make _kanitama_ for Tsubasa.” He then told Kenma. “Do you want some?”

 

“Sure.” Kenma returned his attention back to the television, which was airing today’s news. Tsubasa continued to eat her ice cream.

 

“ _You’re_ supposed to be the housewife here, Kenma.”

 

“We’re both _dads._ ”

 

“But—“

 

“No buts.”

 

Kuroo sighed in defeat. He washed his hands and started to prepare the eggs. If Tsubasa is anything like Kenma, she would like her omelet extra fluffy, which means more time to actually separate the whites, whisk them, _then_ folding them into the yolks.

 

There was a small tug on his shorts and Kuroo looked down to see Tsubasa.

 

“Do you need any help, Tetsu-kun?” She asked him.

 

“Um, why don’t you help separate the crabmeat so I can put them in the eggs later?” He suggested. Kuroo handed Tsubasa a bowl with crabmeat in it. “Ask Kenma to help you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Tsubasa made her way back to the sofa and Kuroo heard her ask for Kenma’s help. Kenma semi-willingly did.

 

***

With the _kanitama_ ready to be eaten (Kuroo took a picture and sent it to Bokuto with the caption “And you dare say I can’t cook?), Kenma and Tsubasa prepared the table.

 

And by Kenma and Tsubasa, Kuroo meant Tsubasa, because Kenma simply only pointed out where the cups are, and Tsubasa grabbed them.

 

“Okay, let’s eat!” He announced once they have all sat down. “I don’t remember the last time I made _kanimata,_ but I’m quite confident with my cooking so, please, dig in. _Itadakimasu **[6]**._ ”

 

Tsubasa ate first, because she _is_ the guest of honor. Kuroo looked at her face, expecting.

 

“It’s yummy, Tetsu-kun.” She finally said. “It’s fluffy.”

 

“Yosh!” Kuroo fist bumped the air. Kenma shook his head and began to eat.

 

For a shild, Tsubasa was definitely not a messy eater. She ate quietly, using her spoon and fork like an adult. She doesn’t talk with her mouth full. She doesn’t play with her food.

 

“You must really like Kuro’s cooking, don’t you Tsubasa?” Kenma asked her.

 

“Mhm, it’s really good.” She answered. “I like eating with everyone.” Tsubasa took a good look at Kenma, then Kuroo. “It’s nice to eat with many people.”

 

Kuroo wouldn’t really define two people as ‘many,’ but something about what Tsubasa said made him think once again of the life she’s been through prior to being ‘rescued’ by Kenma. He and Kenma don’t exactly have the best life either, but at least they were happy as children.

 

“Next time,” Kenma suddenly said. “I’ll bring people over. That way we can all eat together. Would you like that?”

 

“Yes!”

 

The answer came out a little too excitedly and Kuroo laughed, patting Tsubasa’s head.

 

“Oh, I didn’t know you were such a people person, Kenma- _kun_.”

 

“I’m not.” Shrugged Kenma. “But Shouyou has a little sister who can play with Tsubasa.”

 

“You’re just saying that because you want to hang out with _chibi-chan_.”

 

Kenma didn’t answer, instead he continued eating.

 

“Well, if Kenma’s bringing friend over then I’m not gonna lose! I’ll bring friends over too.” Kuroo gleamed.

 

“Anyone but Lev.”

 

Kuroo laughed. “I’m going to tell Lev you said that.”

 

“He’s going to cry.”

 

Tsubasa asked, “Who’s Lev?”

 

“He’s our really tall friend.” Kuroo told her. “He’s like a tree.”

 

“Even taller than Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Haha, yeah. He’s even taller than me. You’ll have the wildest piggyback rides with him.”

 

Tsubasa seemed to like the idea, and so she smiled. “Kenma, can Lev come over and eat with us?”

 

Now with both Kuroo and Tsubasa looking at him like that, Kenma felt obliged to say yes. And so he reluctantly nodded.

 

“Oooh, Lev’s going to be excited when he finds out Kenma _-kun_ has invited him over.”

 

“Tell him _you_ invited him.”

 

“At least Yaku will be there too, don’t worry too much about him bothering you.”

 

“He’s been asking me what pet he should get… As if I care what animal he lets into his house…” Mumbled Kenma. “He should be asking Yaku-san these things instead.”

 

“Mmm, speaking of Lev and Yaku, are they planning on living together anytime soon?”

 

“Who knows…” Kenma finished his last bite and washed his plate. Kuroo followed behind him.

 

When Tsubasa wasn’t looking, he placed a kiss on Kenma’s forehead.

 

“Kuro…” Kenma whined.

 

“It’s okay. I haven’t kissed you in two days.”

 

“And you’ve survived longer.” He told Kuroo. “Watch Tsubasa. I’ll wash your plates.”

 

Kuroo returned to the dining table just as Tsubasa was just finishing her food. She looked at Kuroo and said, “Thank you for cooking for me, Tetsu-kun.”

 

“Don’t mention it, kiddo.”

 

Tsubasa carefully carried her plate to the sink, where Kenma took it from her and washed it. She joined Kuroo in the sofa afterwards.

 

“What should we do today? We woke up pretty early, so might as well do something.” He asked Kenma.

 

“Dunno. We can do anything as long as it doesn’t require too much moving and human interaction.”

 

“Kenma… That’s just another way of saying you want to stay at home and do nothing. And didn't you say you wanted to go see Tsubasa-chan's school so I don't get lost tomorrow?”

 

Kenma didn’t answer, so Kuroo asked Tsubasa instead.

 

“Um… I want to do whatever Kenma and Tetsu-kun wants to do.”

 

“See, Kuro? We should all just go back to sleep. It’s too early to move around.” Kenma finished doing the dishes and nicely laid himself next to Tsubasa.

 

Tsubasa faced Kenma. “I’m not sleepy though.”

 

Kuroo shot an ‘I told you so’ look at Kenma, who looked away.

 

“Weren’t we supposed to buy things for Tsubasa-chan? We need to buy a futon so we don’t cramp the bed like last night.” Kuroo suggested. “I’ll sleep on the futon so you two can have more space.”

 

“But it’s nice sleeping together...” Said Tsubasa, and both Kuroo and Kenma looked at her.

 

She looked back at them.

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma. Kenma looked back.

 

“…We’re not getting a futon, are we.”

 

“No, we’re not.”

 

***

They ended up spending the day watching rental movies. Kuroo and Kenma took Tsubasa to a small rental place where they usually borrow movies to watch at home and told her to pick a few.

 

A few hours into the movie marathon, Kuroo felt himself becoming an expert in _Pokemon_ —Ha, take that, Kenma! He can challenge him in the _Guess the Pokemon_ game now. Who would have thought that Tsubasa liked the same kinds of shows Kenma liked?

Both Tsubasa and Kenma had their eyes glued to the screen, and they watched all the _Pokemon_ movies one after the other. Kuroo sliced apples for them and retreated to the bedroom after the fourth movie.

 

He hadn’t checked his phone all day, and when he did, there was a text message from Bokuto.

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **looking good bro! you should cook for me sometimes <ΦωΦ>**

 

Kuroo replied, **ABSOLUTELY NOT YOU’VE BEEN UNDERESTIMATING MY COOKING SKILLS 凸ಠ益ಠ)凸**

 

And Bokuto replied not long after.

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **aw bro cmon! i was just kidding (T^T) please?**

> **To: Bro♡**
> 
> **fine, but not anytime soon. im busy**

 

Bokuto replied a few minutes later.

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **oho? what happened? did you cheat on kenma or something?**

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes at Bokuto’s question. Bokuto knows better than anyone that Kuroo is head over heels for Kenma, why would he ever leave him?

 

> **To: Bro♡**
> 
> **it’s a long story. you should come over with food sometimes and ill show u whats going on**

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **omfg ok i’ll let akaashi know（＞ω＜。） hows kenma?**

 

> **To: Bro♡**
> 
> **kenmas fine. its getting colder so hes becoming lazier and lazier（￣、￣＠）ｚｚｚ**

 

Bokuto replied, but Kuroo had already left his phone in the room. He went outside to see that the television was left on, and both Kenma and Tsubasa had fallen asleep.

 

“Should I sneak in a picture?” He said to himself out loud, grinning. In the end, he decided against it.

 

After turning the television off, Kuroo took the blanket from the bed and draped it over the two sleeping bodies. He then went back to his phone. There were two text messages.

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **mmmmmMMMMMMM ITS GETTING REALLY COLD THOUGH**

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **AKAASHIS BEEN HOGGING THE BLANKET EVERY NIGHT ADSFASDFGASDAS**

 

> **To: Bro♡**
> 
> **oi calm down whats with all the caps**

 

> **From: Bro♡**
> 
> **oops sorry bro im just reeeeeeally bored (ﾉ；；)ﾉ┻━┻**

 

 _Typical Bokuto, so noisy,_ Thought Kuroo. He knew not replying was going to annoy Bokuto, so that was exactly what he did.

 

In the end, Kuroo also fell asleep, thinking of what to eat for dinner.

 

* * *

 

[1] Chibi-chan: Hinata’s nickname, roughly translate to “Little one” or, from the anime, “Shrimpy”

[2] Nagatacho: A district in Tokyo

[3] Tonkatsu: Pork deep fried in bread flour

[4] Kanitama: Japanese crab omelet

[5] Onigiri: Rice balls, usually filled with pickled plum, salmon or tuna

[6] Itadakimasu: “Let’s eat!” and/or “Thank you for the meal!” in Japanese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i love kuroken so much and kid!AUs are so cute so ;~; if you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments! i'm still contemplating whether tsubasa should meet lev and yaku, hinata and kageyama (+natsu) or bokuto and akaashi first. please let me know what you think! thank you! this story will stretch to about 3-4 chapters ^_^


	2. Play Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you cook for me too sometimes, Lev?”  
> “Sure! Next time, okay? You should come to my place.”  
> Yaku cleared his throat. “Your place is a mess.”  
> “What!?”  
> “A dumpster.” Added Kenma.  
> “You can barely see the floor.”

As promised, Kuroo started to make an apple pie for Kenma and Tsubasa for dinner. He wasn’t particularly good at it, but hey, as long as it tastes good, who cares about how it looks, right?

 

(Kenma _really_ doesn’t care as long as it’s apple pie.)

 

While he cuts the apples and unwrapped the premade crust, Kenma and Tsubasa were on the other side of their (painfully) small kitchen, making dinner.

 

“What are we making, Kenma?” Tsubasa’s doe eyes looked at Kenma.

 

“Let’s make _chahan **[1]**_.” Kenma opened the fridge and took out some carrots, onions, scallions and the diced beef Kuroo had bought earlier that day. “Why don’t you help me peel the onion while I chop the carrots?”

 

Tsubasa, using her tiny hands (Kuroo grinned at how tiny they were compared to Kenma’s already small hands), started to peel the skin of the onion. Kenma took out a cutting board and knife and stared to cut the carrots into circles.

 

Kuroo saw Kenma watch Tsubasa as she tried her best to make sure every bit of skin is off, and suddenly rummaged through the drawer only to take out a small star-shaped cookie cutter (was there from the baking incident Bokuto forced to have at his and Kenma’s place?).

 

“Tsubasa.” Kenma said. Tsubasa looked up. “I’m going to make the carrots star-shaped.”

 

Tsubasa’s eyes lit up a little, and she smiled at him. Kenma smiled back.

 

Teasingly, Kuroo poked Kenma’s cheek. “Look at you, being all motherly. I must be one lucky man.”

 

“Lucky man should just work on the pie if he wants dinner.”

 

“How mean, Kenma!”

 

Kuroo attempted to bicker, but Kenma ignored him (almost) completely as he made star-shaped carrots, and finally chopping the excess into really small pieces to be mixed into the _chahan_.

 

“Kenma, I’m done.” Tsubasa then told him, handing Kenma the freshly peeled onion. Kenma took the onion from her and started to chop those too.

 

“Careful, or you might cry, Kenma- _kun_.” Kuroo attempted to tease him again. Kenma shrugged.

 

“Tsubasa, can you put the carrots in the saucepan so I can boil them?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kuroo watched at Kenma showed Tsubasa how to carefully add water to the saucepan, and how to drain it afterwards. He then watched as Kenma guided Tsubasa’s hand as the two mixed the _chahan_ ingredients together.

 

“Cute…” He accidentally said out loud, and if Kenma heard him (he most _definitely_ did!), he pretended not to notice.

 

“Here, say _aah_.” Kenma told Tsubasa, holding a small spoon with a bit of _chahan_. “Tell me if it’s good already, okay?”

 

Tsubasa did as she was told. She was quiet for a few seconds before saying, “It’s really yummy.”

 

Kenma nodded. Kuroo could tell he was pleased. “Then let’s put this into the bowls, then. Can you grab them for me?”

 

“Okay.”

 

There was something about the way Kenma and Tsubasa interacted. Kuroo couldn’t stop watching.

 

“Kuro, the pie is going to burn if you don’t watch over it properly.”

 

“Wha—Oh! Right! Haha, I almost forgot.”

 

Tsubasa looked up at Kenma. “Tetsu-kun is being weird.”

 

“Just leave him be, he’s always like this.”

 

“Why are you two so mean to me!?”

 

Kenma rushed Tsubasa to the dining table to further ignore Kuroo, and Kuroo pushed away his bangs in disbelief. He was happy, though.

 

(I think we can all tell from that large, stupid grin on your face, Kuroo.)

 

***

After dinner, it was Kuroo’s turn to do the dishes. Kenma and Tsubasa were in the living room, eating the apple pie Kuroo had made. Kenma was on his second slice now, and Tsubasa is almost finished with her first.

 

Kuroo watched them as he did the dishes. The television was on and was showing an old cartoon he vaguely remembered watching when he was younger. Tsubasa had her eyes glued to the screen and Kenma had to occasionally feed her the pie and wipe her mouth.

 

“School tomorrow, huh?” He said from the kitchen.

 

“Mmm.” Answered Kenma. “Do you have everything prepared for tomorrow, Tsubasa?”

 

“I have my backpack ready.”

 

“Her uniform was in the suitcase.” Kenma told Kuroo. “I’m sure it’ll all be fine.”

 

“…I might get lost, you know. Because a certain _someone_ decided not to do anything he promised to do yesterday.”

 

Kenma ignored Kuroo’s complaint. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow, okay?” He said to Tsubasa.

 

“Okay.”

 

“Kuro,” Kenma then turned to look at Kuroo. “You won’t get lost. Don’t worry.”

 

Kuroo didn’t know how to respond.

 

( _Really, Kuroo? After pining and finally dating for so long you still get flustered whenever Kenma compliments you? Are you sure you’re okay?_ )

 

***

 

Kuroo has this belief that waking up early is a virtue.

 

(This is mainly because he finds it hard to _actually_ do it.)

 

He believes that by greeting the world a little earlier, good karma will come to him.

 

However, he’s not sure _when._

That morning, he woke up an hour earlier than usual (aided by both his newly set alarm and Tsubasa). As Kenma continued to sleep like a newborn baby, Kuroo helped Tsubasa take a shower, dress and get ready.

 

The night before, Kenma had prepared everything: the uniform, Tsubasa’s red backpack and also her shoes and socks.

 

“ _Don’t forget to wake up earlier to make her lunch._ ” He had told Kuroo before they slept. “ _Her lunchbox is in the kitchen. I’ve washed it so you can just put the food in_.”

 

As Tsubasa ate her breakfast—cheese on toast, because Kuroo had no time to make the elaborate meals on television like a perfect wife—Kuroo made _onigiri_ for her _bento **[2]**_. He made them with shredded salmon filling, and also added fried octopus-shaped sausages as the side dish.

 

“Is this what being a dad feels like…” He whispered to himself, panicking just a little bit and praying both he and Tsubasa don’t arrive late.

 

Tsubasa finished her breakfast and dunked her plate on the sink before she stood next to Kuroo.

 

“Tetsu-kun, your forehead is wrinkling.” She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“Is that so?” Asked Kuroo, closing her _bento_ before putting it inside her backpack. “I was just thinking a little.”

 

“You look nicer with no wrinkles.”

 

“I think I look nice no matter _what_ I have on my face.” He challenged, grinning. Tsubasa was about to say something when he cut her off by saying, “End of discussion. We need to go to school! Chop chop!”

 

***

The ride to _Nagatacho_ was brief, despite the fact that the train was very crowded. A lady was kind enough to offer Kuroo and Tsubasa her seat. She smiled at him and Kuroo uncomfortably smiled back.

 

Did she think Kuroo was a young father or something?

 

“Tsubasa-chan, sit down. I’ll stand here.” He told her. Tsubasa did as she was told.

 

Kuroo examined the child. She was already in her winter uniform, a small, pink scarf around her neck.

 

 _Do we really look like father and child?_ He wondered. _Then that makes Kenma the mother, right?_

Throughout the ride, Kuroo focused mostly on not letting anyone to close to Tsubasa, afraid that it will make it hard for her to get off the train. When they arrived at _Nagatacho,_ Kuroo held her hand.

 

“Don’t get lost, kiddo.” He said to Tsubasa. Tsubasa responded by holding Kuroo’s hand tightly.

 

They walked out of the station, and Kuroo grabbed his phone to take a look at the map Kenma sent him yesterday.

 

It took Kuroo fifteen minutes to figure out which direction to go, and they arrived at Tsubasa’s elementary school ten minutes before classes start.

 

When was the last time Kuroo went to an elementary school?

 

There were many children running at the playground. Most of them were wearing scarves and gloves, some even wore earmuffs. A few students waved at Tsubasa and she waved back.

 

“Are those your friends, Tsubasa-chan?” He looked at Tsubasa.

 

“Classmates…”

 

As Kuroo led her further into the school, two girls came up to her to say good morning. Tsubasa shyly said ‘good morning’ back.

 

“Tsubasa-chan, is this your dad?” One of the girls said. Her hair was braided and Kuroo made a mental note to go on Youtube for tutorials later.

 

“Um…” Tsubasa looked at Kuroo.

 

Kuroo winked at her, signalling, _Leave this to me!_ and replied, “Yep! I’m Tsubasa-chan’s dad for the time being. My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you!” He made an exaggerated bow.

 

The girls laughed, and the other girl said, “Your daddy is funny, Tsubasa-chan!”

 

Tsubasa smiled. “He really is.” She held Kuroo’s hand even tighter. “Tetsu-kun, these are my friends. Momo-chan and Ai-chan.”

 

“Well, it’s nice to know you have such lovely friends, Tsubasa-chan.” He smiled back at Tsubasa, whose smile only grew wider.

 

Momo-chan and Ai-chan giggled. “How come your dad never came to school before?” Said Momo.

 

These words struck Kuroo, and he watched Tsubasa’s face stiffen.

 

_Quick, Tetsurou! Think of something!_

“Ah, well, you see…” He whispered to the girls, face suddenly all serious. “I’m actually a superhero, secretly fighting crime. I can’t let people know Tsubasa-chan is my daughter or else my enemies will go after her.”

 

“Eh!?”

 

“That’s so cool!”

 

Tsubasa blushed as her two friends continued to compliment her and Kuroo.

 

“Shh, you can’t tell anyone, okay? You need to protect Tsubasa-chan for me!”

 

“Okay! Leave it to us!”

 

As Momo-chan and Ai-chan continued to chat amongst each other, Kuroo patted Tsubasa’s head. Her face was still flushed red. It pleased Kuroo to see that she was happy.

 

(And flustered.)

 

“Well, I need to go now. Need to save the world! You’ll be fine, won’t you Tsubasa-chan?”

 

“Uh-huh…” She answered, before whispering to Kuroo. “Thank you, Tetsu-kun.”

 

Kuroo pinched her cheeks. “Kenma will pick you up later. Be good in school, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Along with Momo-chan and Ai-chan, Tsubasa waved goodbye as Kuroo exited the school gate.

 

Kuroo watched as the kids began to line up before entering their respective classes. He watched as Tsubasa stood with Momo-chan and Ai-chan, happily chatting amongst themselves. As she disappeared into the room, Kuroo stretched his arms.

 

“Right. Now, time for work.”

 

***

 

“Fuck.” Was the first thing Lev said.

 

“Language!” was Yaku’s.

 

Kuroo smirked and _tch_ ed, using his straw to mix his iced tea. Yaku jabbed Lev’s side, muttering something about ‘speaking like a proper adult’ now that he’s only a few semesters away from graduating.

 

“Anyway, Lev, I’ve been meaning to ask you this.” He said. “Why the heck are you always here? Don’t you have better things to do than to follow Yaku around like a stray dog? Like classes to go to? Our department is becoming sceptical of you, you know.”

 

“K—Kuroo-san! How mean!” Lev cried. “Yaku-san, Kuroo-san called me a stray dog!”

 

“You kinda _are_ like a stray dog.” Yaku commented flatly. Lev continued to mumble incoherent words of complaint.

 

“So, you’re what? Like a dad now?” Asked Yaku, ignoring Lev and shifting his focus to Kuroo.

 

Kuroo nodded. “Yeah. It’s not bad or anything. She’s pretty cute. In fact, I’m actually kinda… Happy?”

 

Yaku raised his brow. “Really now?”

 

Kuroo shrugged.

 

“It must be nice to be a dad, huh, Kuroo-san!? I’ve always wanted many, many kids later when I get married. Of course, Yaku-san and I will adopt, but we’ll adopt five—no, _ten_ kids, and we’ll have a big house with three puppies and—“

 

“Oi, oi, oi,” Yaku jabbed his waist again, earning an _Ouch!_ from Lev. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, brat.”

 

Kuroo snickered. Lev is always amusing to be around. It’s even funnier when Yaku is there to criticise him too.

 

“So yeah, now there’s suddenly three of us living in our apartment.” Kuroo stated. “It feels livelier with a child around. Kenma’s been smiling more often. That’s a good thing. And he’s been talking a lot more too.”

 

Yaku nodded in approval. “Anything that makes Kenma want to communicate is good. I can’t even remember the last time he spoke more than one sentence at a go.”

 

“Hey, Yaku-san, why don’t we go see Kuroo-san and Kenma-san’s new daughter? She sounds like so much fun!” Suggested Lev cheerfully. Kuroo could practically see his eyes sparkling.

 

Yaku furrowed his eyebrows. “Uh, I don’t think that’s a good idea. She’s only been there for about three days, right? And it’s Monday. I’m going to be busy working.”

 

Lev’s suggestion reminded Kuroo of what Kenma had said last time about bringing people over for dinner to liven the atmosphere. He then thought of a brilliant idea.

 

“Why not come during the weekend then?”

 

(Yeah, you’re a _real_ genius, Tetsurou. Who would’ve thought of that?)

 

Lev looked at Yaku hopefully, and after an intense eye-battle for about a minute or so, Yaku sighed and nodded.

 

“Promise me, _promise me,_ you’re going to behave.” He told Lev. “Don’t annoy Kenma like you always do.”

 

“I do _not_ annoy Kenma-san!”

 

Kuroo and Yaku looked at each other and stayed silent.

 

“W—What!? Does Kenma-san… Hate me!?”

 

Kuroo and Yaku continued to stay silent.

 

The two watched at Lev had a mental breakdown. The people at _First Kitchen_[3] began to stare.

 

“Lev,” Yaku warned. “Shut the hell up. This is _exactly_ why I don’t want you anywhere near Kenma. He’s going to freak out with you all panicky and loud.”

 

“Y—Yaku-san…”

 

Kuroo could practically see the puppy ears forming on top of Lev’s head. He laughed.

 

“Looks like you got yourself a difficult one, Yaku.”

 

Yaku raised a brow. “I can say the same about you.” He looked at Lev. “Kuroo and I have to go back to the office. We have manuscripts to deliver.”

 

“And calls to make.” Sighed Kuroo. “Seriously, writers nowadays _never_ answer their phones. It’s so stressful.”

 

“At least we’re not the ones in charge of having _meetings_ with them.” Yaku shuddered at the thought.

 

Kuroo sent out prayers to his _senpais **[4]** _ before standing up. “Let’s go, Yaku.”

 

He and Yaku bid Lev farewell (Lev attempted to kiss Yaku goodbye but failed), and returned to the office.

 

Kuroo told Yaku, “Hey, seriously though, if it’s no problem, come over on Saturday. I’m sure Tsubasa-chan would love to meet both you and Lev.”

 

“Sure, just help me so we don’t have anything for the weekend.”

 

“You’re just finding an excuse to make me do your work.”

 

Yaku laughed.

 

***

Just as he was about to pack up and go home, Kuroo received a text from Kenma.

 

**From: Kenma（●´∀｀）ノ♡**

**are you on the way home yet? what do u want for dinner**

Kuroo replied, **just about to leave the office. anything’s fine. what are you and tsubasa-chan doing? did you get lost picking her up?**

**From: Kenma（●´∀｀）ノ♡**

**just a little bit. im doing my essay shes here and we’re hungry so im going to make dinner soon**

**To: Kenma（●´∀｀）ノ♡**

**see u <3**

Kuroo locked and pocketed his phone. The exchange of text messages he just had with Kenma really made him feel like a father, somehow. Was it perhaps because he was at the office working while Kenma and Tsubasa were waiting for him at home?

 

Or was it because of the fact that he and Kenma are behaving like parents now, with a daughter?

 

Either way, Kuroo was happy.

 

He organized his desk and sorted the manuscripts alphabetically before rereading them to make sure they’re all in the right order. Kuroo then sent out a few e-mails before finally shutting his laptop and placing it inside his bag.

 

Yaku walked in with a mug of coffee in his hand. “Done for the day?”

 

“Yeah. You too, right?”

 

“I’m going to stay a bit longer to look at the manuscript Takashima- _sensei **[5]**_ sent.”

 

Kuroo raised a brow. “Oh? He finally sent it!”

 

Massaging his temples, Yaku sighed. “Yeah, after endless phone calls and e-mails. You should’ve seen the look on Kyouya-san’s face. But I recon you’re going to pass; you’ve got a wife and daughter waiting at home after all.”

 

Kuroo snickered and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

Yaku waved goodbye.

 

***

Kuroo was greeted by the delicious smell of curry when he arrived home. As he took off his shoes, his eyes wandered to the kitchen, where Kenma and Tsubasa were standing.

 

Kenma looked at him for a brief second before returning his attention back to the meal.

 

“Welcome back, Tetsu-kun.” Tsubasa said as she noticed Kuroo. She quickly walked towards him. “Your _bento_ was really delicious. Thank you.”

 

“Anytime.” Kuroo walked with her to the dining table, just as Kenma was carrying the food.

 

“How was work?” He asked Kuroo.

 

“It was alright.” Kuroo took a seat and exhaled. “Oh, Lev came over today.”

 

“Again?”

 

Kuroo stretched his arms. “Yup. I asked him and Yaku to come over, by the way. If they’re not busy.”

 

Tsubasa perked up just a little bit, but it was enough for Kuroo to notice.

 

“Lev is coming, Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Maybe. It depends on whether or not he’s busy with homework.”

 

“Is Lev still in school?”

 

“He’s in university.” Said Kenma.

 

“What’s a university?”

 

“It’s a school for adults, like Kenma here.”

 

“Adults go to school too?”

 

“Yeah, some of them do.”

 

Food was served, and the three shared a prayer before continuing their conversation over dinner.

 

“Why aren’t _you_ in school, Tetsu-kun?”

 

“I graduated already. Once you graduate, you need to look for a job.”

 

Kenma sighed. “What a pain…”

 

Kuroo heard him, despite his effort to stay quiet.

 

They continued to eat as Kuroo told them about their day, and asked (forced) Kenma to do the same. Tsubasa also told Kuroo and Kenma about what she studied in class today, and of how the teacher asked her to answer a mathematics question up on the board.

 

Kenma was in charge of the dishes, so Kuroo excused himself to take a shower while Tsubasa diligently did her homework on the dining table.

 

***

 

It was a little past eight when both Kuroo and Kenma noticed that Tsubasa fell asleep on her notebook.

 

Carefully, Kuroo tapped on her shoulder.

 

“Tsubasa-chan, you should sleep in the bedroom. If you sleep here you might catch a cold.”

 

“Mmm… Okay…” She opened her eyes just a little, before closing them once again.

 

Kuroo turned to Kenma. “She must be tired.”

 

“Just carry her.”

 

Carefully, Kuroo lifted Tsubasa up and she immediately curled in his embrace. Tsubasa mumbled a faint, “Tetsu-kun…” And Kuroo gently caressed her hair, walking straight to the bedroom.

 

Kenma grabbed Tsubasa’s pencil case and notebook and placed them back in her backpack.

 

Kuroo laid Tsubasa on the center of the bed and draped the blanket over her small body. The then switched the lights off before quietly exiting.

 

“Poor baby.” He said to Kenma, who was now watching television. “She’s fast asleep already.”

 

He then joined Kenma on the sofa.

 

“She told me.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“About what you did today.”

 

Kuroo’s mind flashed back to what happened in Tsubasa’s school earlier that day.

 

“She told me she wished her dad was like you.” Kenma breathed. Kuroo didn’t know if he was tired or sad. “She said her friends really liked you.”

 

Kuroo remembered Momo-chan and Ai-chan.

 

“I wonder…” Kuroo thought out loud. “I wonder if her father really loves her at all.”

 

Kenma didn’t respond, and Kuroo didn’t pry.

 

“She said your _bento_ was really good. Her friends were jealous.”

 

“It wasn’t _that_ plausible.”

 

Kenma turned to face him. “You made her happy. That’s something to be proud of.”

 

Kuroo looked back at Kenma, and smiled.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?”

 

“Okay.”

 

(The movie was an excuse, of course. The two ended up cuddling on the small sofa and Kenma was trapped in Kuroo’s embrace.)

 

“Your hair smells really nice.”

 

“I always use this shampoo, and so do you.”

 

“I know.”

 

Kenma placed a hand over Kuroo’s, which were around his waist.

 

“What’s up, Kenma?”

 

“Nothing, just tired…”

 

“You’re _always_ tired.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Face this way so I can kiss you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Come on.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please?”

 

“…”

 

“Kenma?”

 

“…Fine.”

 

Kuroo started by innocently pressing his lips against Kenma’s, but as Kenma kissed back, he started to move his mouth, their noses touching.

 

“I miss kissing you whenever I want.”

 

“You kiss me too much. It’s too troublesome.”

 

“So mean, Kenma…”

 

“Stop talking.” And this time, it was Kenma who kissed him first. Kuroo kissed back and let their mouths dance in sync.

 

Kuroo poked his tongue against Kenma’s lips and Kenma let out a small whine before immediately covering his mouth with his hand.

 

“We’re going to wake the baby.”

 

“She’s _not_ a baby…”

 

“She is…”

 

“And I doubt those kitten sounds you make will bother her.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a kitten…”

 

Kuroo sighed and ruffled Kenma’s hair.

 

“I don’t want to go to class tomorrow. It’s too cold outside.”

 

“You _have_ to. And _I_ have to take Tsubasa-chan to school, then go to work.”

 

“You work too long.”

 

Kuroo raised a brow. “Are you saying you miss me when I’m not around?”

 

“Mmm… Probably, yeah. No.”

 

“Stop lying to yourself, Kenma- _kun_ …”

 

“So annoying…”

 

Kuroo kissed Kenma again.

 

***

The weekend rolled by, and Tsubasa responded to the wild knocking at the door by opening it, only to see a large pair of eyes looking at her.

 

She looked back.

 

“Ooooh! She’s cute! Yaku-san! She’s cute!”

 

There was a voice behind the tall man, who said, “Lev, you’re scaring her. Move.”

 

Kuroo tried not to laugh as he watched Tsubasa look in awe at how tall Lev was (or maybe it was how small Yaku was?). What’s more, he was wearing a thick coat and scarf, making him look even bigger than he already is.

 

“Come on in.” Kuroo told them. “Tsubasa-chan, this is Lev—“ Lev waved enthusiastically. “—And that behind him is Yaku.”

 

Tsubasa’s eyes shifted from Lev, then to Yaku and back to Lev again.

 

Kenma, who was leaning against the kitchen counter, sighed. “Tsubasa, say hello.”

 

“H—Hello.”

 

“Hi!” Lev enthusiastically replied. “You’re so tiny!”

 

“And you’re so big.”

 

“Ahahah! She’s adorable!”

 

Yaku walked towards Tsubasa and offered his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, Tsubasa. I’m Yaku.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.”

 

As Tsubasa took Yaku’s hand, Lev said, “Yaku-san, the size of your hands are similar!” and Yaku in return kicked the back of Lev’s knees, causing him to lose balance.

 

“The house is finally noisy again.” Kuroo snickered at Kenma. Kenma looked away, uninterested.

 

“Hey, Tsubasa-chan! Who do you like more? Kenma-san or Kuroo-san?” Asked Lev, inviting himself to the sofa. He patted the spot next to him and Tsubasa sat down.

 

“Um,” She mumbled. “I like both…”

 

“Really!?” Lev leaned close to Tsubasa’s ear and whispered, “Just between you and me, I like Kenma-san more.”

 

From the counter, Kuroo shouted, “I heard that Lev.”

 

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Yaku handed Kenma a paper bag with a white box in it. “It’s _manju **[6]**_. Since you’re making lunch for us I thought we’d chip in for dessert.”

 

“Thank you, Yaku-san.” He answered. “I was actually planning on making sandwiches today, because that way Tsubasa can help with most of it. She’s been meaning to make food for us.”

 

“How sweet of her.” Yaku eyed Tsubasa, who was animatedly talking to an even more animated Lev. “Must be nice having her around.”

 

“She’s been pleasant.”

 

“And I’m guessing Kuroo is doing a good job too?”

 

Kenma secretly turned to look at Kuroo, who looked back at him. “He’s doing an even better job than me.”

 

Kuroo heard everything, of course. He didn’t know whether Kenma accidentally spoke too loud (impossible) or if he _wanted_ Kuroo to hear.

 

***

Sometimes before noon, Kenma called Tsubasa to the kitchen. He was already there, the ingredients to make simple egg salad and demi-glazed hamburger sandwiches.

 

“Are you going to make lunch for us, Tsubasa-chan?” Asked Lev. Tsubasa shyly nodded and ran off to Kenma.

 

Kuroo watched as Yaku also went to the kitchen to offer any help. He then chose to sit next to Lev.

 

“Hey, Lev. Do me a favour.”

 

Lev, who was still embarrassed from having Kuroo hear what he said to Tsubasa earlier, immediately perked up. “Y—Yes! Anything for you, Kuroo-san!”

 

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Well, you see. Tsubasa-chan likes piggyback rides. And since you’re tall and all, I’m sure she’ll be super happy to have you run around while carrying her.”

 

“Eh? You want _me_ to carry her? What if I drop her?”

 

“You’re not _that_ stupid, are you?”

 

Lev pouted. “Kuroo-san is mean to me. Why is everyone so mean to me!?”

 

Kenma said, “Lev, stop shouting. You’re disturbing the neighbours,” from the kitchen.

 

“But hey, Kuroo-san?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Tsubasa-chan is really cute and nice. I like her.”

 

“I know.” For some reason, Kuroo felt like a proud father. He looked over his shoulder to see Tsubasa carefully spooning the eggs into the bread before Yaku hands her a toothpick to keep the sandwich in place.

 

“You must be really happy, huh, Kuroo-san? You’re like a dad now, and a husband! It’s like you and Kenma-san are married!”

 

Kuroo shifted his gaze to Kenma and he found himself smiling.

 

“Mmm… I wonder…”

 

Kenma caught him staring and he shifted uncomfortably. Tsubasa asked him what’s wrong.

 

“Kuro is being weird again.” He told Tsubasa.

 

“Tetsu-kun is always weird.”

 

“Why are you two always ganging up on me!?”

 

***

Lunch was nothing but pleasant.

 

Tsubasa shyly served her sandwiches on the dining table, and Lev was the first one to eat, shouting, “ _Itadakimasu!_ ” only to be elbowed by Yaku.

 

“They’re really good, Tsubasa-chan.” Encouraged Kuroo. Tsubasa flushed pink.

 

Lev continued to talk happily whislt having food in his mouth, complementing Tsubasa’s “exquisite culinary skills” and how he wished he and Yaku were as good as her.

 

“Can you cook for me too sometimes, Lev?”

 

“Sure! Next time, okay? You should come to my place.”

 

Yaku cleared his throat. “Your place is a mess.”

 

“What!?”

 

“A dumpster.” Added Kenma.

 

“You can barely see the floor.”

 

“Bullies!”

 

Tsubasa laughed just a little, and Kuroo regretted not taking a picture.

 

“Hey, Tsubasa-chan. Since you’re the only one who’s nice to me, why don’t I give you a piggyback ride after this as a reward?”

 

“R—Really!?”

 

“Yes! Yosh, let’s go!”

 

“Finish your food first, Tsubasa.” Told Kenma.

 

“Okay.”

 

“And don’t get to close to Lev. You’ll catch his stupid.”

 

“So cruel, Kenma-san!”

 

***

And true to his words, Lev offered his back to Tsubasa after they’ve all finished their meals. Tsubasa looked at Kuroo.

 

“Go on.” He told her. “Hold on tight, though.”

 

“Okay, Tetsu-kun.”

 

As soon as Tsubasa secured her place on Lev’s back, Lev stood up. “Up you go!”

 

“Don’t run around too much or you’ll break the furniture.” Reminded Yaku.

 

Kuroo decided to join Kenma in the kitchen, who was doing the dishes. He helped put the clean plates back to the shelves (an advantage of being tall, right?).

 

“We have _manju_ from Yaku-san.”

 

“Let’s eat them after Tsubasa-chan and Lev are done.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Kuroo made sure no one was looking, and kissed Kenma’s cheek.

 

“Kuro…”

 

“You had a little something there.”

 

“Is that so…” Kuroo knew Kenma didn’t believe him one bit.

 

They had the _manju_ after Lev had exhausted himself. Tsubasa reluctantly got off his back, and Lev promised her more piggyback rides in the future.

 

Tsubasa was a little sad to see Lev and Yaku go, but she didn’t cry or complain; she was happy to have met them. Kuroo patted her head as the two walked them to the door.

 

“Thank you for coming, Lev.” Said Tsubasa. “And Yaku too.”

 

“You’re most welcome! Come over to my or Yaku-san’s place next time!”

 

Tsubasa looked at Kuroo, who nodded, before answering, “Okay…”

 

“Thank you for the wonderful meal today too, Tsubasa-chan.” Yaku added. “Cook for us again sometimes, if you like.”

 

“Mm!”

 

Lev waved goodbye and he and Yaku entered the elevator.

 

Back in the apartment, Kenma told Tsubasa that he had prepared warm water for her bath.

 

“Can you help her bathe, Kuro?” Asked Kenma. “I’m going to continue my essay.”

 

“Still a lot of words to go, Kenma?”

 

“Mmm… Just a little bit more…”

 

“Good luck.” Kuroo brushed his fingers through his hair. “Let’s go bathe, Tsubasa-chan.”

 

“Okay…”

 

***

Kuroo sat on the side of the bathtub, watching Tsubasa as she soaked into the tub. Her eyes were half-closed.

 

“Are you tired?”

 

“No… I had lots of fun.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

She nodded. “I like Lev.” Then she added, “Yaku is nice too. He’s very close to Kenma.”

 

“Yaku used to watch over Kenma a lot back in school.”

 

“Did all of you go to school together?”

 

“Yeah, that was how we met Yaku and Lev.” Kuroo explained. “But I’ve known Kenma for a much longer time.”

 

“Do you like Kenma, Tetsu-kun?”

 

Kuroo’s mind wandered to Kenma’s face. Kenma’s hair. The way Kenma would often look away whenever someone is talking to him.

 

“Yeah, I like Kenma a lot.”

 

“I like Kenma too.” Tsubasa said. “I also like Tetsu-kun.”

 

Kuroo smiled. “I like you too, kiddo. Now let’s get you dried before you overheat in the water.”

 

“Okay…”

 

* * *

 

[1] Chahan: Japanese fried rice

[2] Bento: single-portion boxed meal/homemade lunch

[3] First Kitchen: A fast food chain in Japan

[4] Senpai: senior

[5] Sensei: ‘Teacher’ in Japanese, but here it means ‘author’

[6] Manju: Dessert made of flour/rice powder with read bean filling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to those who are wondering, kuroo and yaku are assistant editors working for the literature department in a publishing company ^_^ if you liked this chapter be sure to leave kudos and comments because they make me really happy! thank you!


	3. After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “…F—Fine, since you need me so much I have no choice but to be the better bro here and help you! Hahaha! I’m the best, isn’t that right Akaashi?”  
> From the background, Kuroo heard, “For sure, Bokuto-san. Now please get dressed, you’re already late for morning patrol.”

"Kuro, what are you doing.”

 

It wasn’t a question; no. Kenma was giving him a statement.

 

“Um.” Replied Kuroo. “I can explain.”

 

“Okay.” Kenma raised a brow slightly, his body leaning against the doorframe. “Explain why you’re watching hair tutorials on YouTube.”

 

“Please don’t jud—You’re _most definitely_ judging me!”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “I’m not.”

 

“I’m watching them so I can help Tsubasa-chan tie her hair every morning.”

 

“Oh.” Said Kenma. “That makes sense.”

 

From outside the room, Tsubasa half-shouted, “Tetsu-kun, dinner is ready!”

 

“I’ll be right there!”

 

Kenma sighed. “Come, she’s quite confident about today’s _omurice **[1]**._ ” Then he added. “…Thank you.”

 

Kuroo didn’t ask why, but if Kenma was thanking him for what he _thinks_ he’s thanking him for, then what else would he feel but joy?

 

In the midst of autumn-and-almost-winter, the small apartment of Kuroo and Kenma grew warmer and warmer. Tsubasa was already used to the layout of the house; she knew where most things were and did not make a fuss whenever she needed something. It had been exactly two weeks since she came along, and Kuroo would feel terrible whenever his heart hopes Tsubasa’s mother never calls and asks for her daughter back.

 

Kuroo himself had begun to get used to his new routine: waking up an hour earlier, helping Tsubasa get ready and taking her to school, then getting to work. And the satisfied look on Kenma’s face made him want to work harder for both his and Tsubasa’s sake.

 

“Thank you for cooking our dinner, Tsubasa-chan.” He told Tsubasa, caressing a lock of her hair.

 

“You’re welcome, Tetsu-kun. I hope you like it.”

 

“Anything you cook is good though!”

 

Tsubasa looked at Kenma. “That’s because Kenma is really good at teaching me how to cook.”

 

“Mm, is that so?” Teased Kuroo. Kenma had already started eating.

 

“Kuro, if you don’t start eating, it’s going to get cold.”

 

“Ah, so caring, Kenma _-kun_.”

 

“…Nevermind. Don’t eat. Starve and die.”

 

“So mean!”

 

After dinner, Kuroo and Kenma both tucked Tsubasa in. She slept not long after the lights were off, to no one’s surprise.

 

Before she fell asleep, Tsubasa said, “Thank you for always tucking me in, Kenma, Tetsu-kun.”

 

And all Kuroo could do was caress her head lovingly.

 

Back in the living room, Kuroo switched his laptop back on from sleep mode and began to resume his work. Ever since Tsubasa came along, he couldn’t deny the fact he started to let manuscripts and e-mails pile up a little.

 

That night, his task was to proofread Yamada _senpai_ ’s edited version of a new novel written by Kirishima _sensei._ It was a four-hundred-and-sixteen-paged piece; nothing new to Kuroo.

 

Kenma gently placed a cup of coffee next to his screen.

 

“An all-nighter?”

 

“Maybe.” Kuroo looked up at Kenma. “Thanks.”

 

“Mm.”

 

Kenma peered at Kuroo’s laptop, attempting to take a peak at what he was working on.

 

“ _And as the wind continues to flurry, sweeping every inch of dust on the surface of this lonely planet, I will still be here, wishing you were, too_.” He read out loud. “That’s a good line.”

 

Kuroo nodded. “Kirishima _sensei_ is very good with his words.”

 

“What’s the story about?”

 

“I don’t want to spoil anything; that’d be disrespecting Kirishima _sensei_. He worked extra hard on this one, you know?”

 

Kenma shrugged sleepily. “Okay, whatever. You always give me a free copy whenever a book comes out anyway.”

 

Kuroo returned to his work and Kenma glued himself on the sofa, playing with his phone. He was probably texting _chibi-chan_ or something.

 

“What do you wanna do tomorrow?” Asked Kuroo not long after the silence between them.

 

“Mm…”

 

“ _Don’t_ say you want to stay at home because I will personally _drag_ you out and make Lev come with us.”

 

Kenma shuddered.

 

“You’re horrible.”

 

“I’m doing this because I love you.”

 

“…”

 

“And we should also take Tsubasa-chan out. Maybe to the zoo or something?”

 

“No zoos.” Retorted Kenma.

 

“What about the aquarium?”

 

“No.”

 

Kuroo sighed. “Okay, what do you suggest then?”

 

“Mmm… Just ask Tsubasa where she wants to go tomorrow morning.”

 

“Kenma… You’re just finding excuses to not go, aren’t you?”

 

Kenma didn’t reply and continued to play with his phone.

 

“Fine, I’ll ask Tsubasa-chan tomorrow.” Announced Kuroo. He decided it’s best if he goes back to work, because arguing with Kenma would always end up in his loss. “But you better come with us.”

 

“Mmm…”

 

“Who are you texting anyway?”

 

Kenma looked up from his phone. “It’s Akaashi.”

 

Kuroo’s ears perked up. “Akaashi is texting you?”

 

“He told me that Bokuto-san is upset you haven’t told him about Tsubasa, and that he ‘doesn’t want to be your bro’ anymore.”

 

There was a twitch in between Kuroo’s eyebrows. How is it possible that Bokuto knew when he had not told anyone about i—Lev.

 

“Fucking Lev, I swear to God one of these days I’m going to kill him.”

 

Kenma yawned. “Akaashi also said that Bokuto-san asked him to tell me to tell you about this. Good luck, Kuro.”

 

 _Bokuto’s emo-mode is always such a pain in the ass…_ “…Fine, tell Akaashi I’ll talk to Bokuto tomorrow. I’m busy working.”

 

“Go tell him yourself. I want no part in this.”

 

“You already _are_!”

 

Kuroo tried his best to get back to work as Kenma went to the fridge to get a glass of milk. It was sometimes past eleven, yet his progress was still very slow. _It’s going to be a_ long _night if I really want to take Tsubasa-chan out tomorrow…_

 

“Your forehead’s wrinkling.” Reminded Kenma.

 

“I was just thinking.”

 

“Stop thinking so much.”

 

Kenma then went back to the sofa.

 

“Why aren’t you going to sleep yet?”

 

“Not sleepy.”

 

“Liar. The time you’re not sleepy is the time pigs decide to fly.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes. “You’re exaggerating.”

 

Kuroo continued to work on his proofreading as Kenma busied himself with his phone. Occasionally, he would change the channel on the television, mindlessly looking for something decent to watch.

 

It was just past three when Kuroo finally decided he was at a good stopping point. He stretched his arms in satisfaction, the coffee made by Kenma long gone already.

 

“Alright. This should be enough for today.” He said. “Kenma, it’s time to sleep—Kenma?”

 

Kuroo’s eyes scanned the sofa to find that Kenma had fallen into slumber, his hand still clutching onto his phone. The television was still on.

 

“Geez…” He muttered, grabbing the remote. Kuroo poked Kenma cheek in attempts to wake him up but to no avail. “If you’re sleepy you should just go sleep in the bedroom, you know. _Baka **[2]**_.”

 

After turning the lights off and washing the used coffee mug, Kuroo decided it was probably best to just carry Kenma to the bedroom, since it was ‘impossible to wake a sleeping kitten’ (without being scratched). And it’s not like this was the first time Kuroo had to carry a sleeping Kenma to bed.

 

As he gently laid Kenma next to Tsubasa, Kuroo took a good look at his face, and memories with Kenma began to flood his mind: their first date, their first kiss, their first vacation together, Kenma’s reaction when Kuroo asked him to move in with him for the first time, everything.

 

It was during quiet times of dawn like this, with Kenma asleep next to him, that Kuroo began to make attempts to relive his memories with Kenma in his head.

 

Kuroo is not much of a hopeless romantic (unlike Sawamura who dotes on his boyfriend far too much, in Kuroo’s opinion), but he guessed it’s safe to say that he becomes weak around Kenma?

 

“You have no idea…” He whispered, more to himself than to Kenma.

 

***

“We have a problem.”

 

It was rare for Kenma to announce something so early in the morning that he made the small hairs on Kuroo’s neck stand. Kuroo almost let the _tamagoyaki **[3]** _ for Tsubasa’s _bento_ overcook—almost.

 

Kuroo asked, “W—What is it?”

 

There was an annoyed look on Kenma’s face. It seemed that whatever ‘problem’ it was, it was definitely something that required, as Kenma would say, effort and (wasted) time.

 

“I have to attend a compulsory seminar at campus today.”

 

Kuroo blinked.

 

“Then my professor is inviting us to a dinner event.”

 

He gave Kenma a sympathetic look.

 

“ _And_ my class has been moved earli _er._ ”

 

He waited.

 

“All of this in such short notice.”

 

Kuroo continued to wait.

 

“I can’t pick Tsubasa up.”

 

“Uh…” Was then his reply. “I’ll try to pick her up then. I’ll talk to my department.”

 

“Okay.” Kenma then added. “Sorry. Don’t make dinner for me.”

 

“It’s no big deal. You can’t help it, it’s a school thing.”

 

Tsubasa tugged on Kenma’s sleeve. It seemed that she had apparently finished breakfast.

 

“”Kenma’s not going to pick me up?”

 

“No, but Kuro is.” Answered Kenma. “Be good.”

 

“Okay.”

 

As Kuroo handed Tsubasa her bento, Kenma grabbed his backpack. Again, it was _also_ rare to see Kenma up and about so early in the morning. He would usually wake up sometimes after Kuroo (or this time, Kuroo and Tsubasa) had left for work (and school now, apparently).

 

“I’ll be heading out first.” He told Kuroo, then let his eyes linger a little at Tsubasa. “Be good; both of you.”

 

Kuroo grinned and answered, “See you later, Kenma. Have fun at uni.”

 

“See you later, Kenma!”

 

Kenma groaned and shut the door.

 

Rolling the sleeves to his shirt, Kuroo kneeled in front of Tsubasa and ruffled her hair. “Looks like it’s going to be just you and me today, kiddo. Ready for me to do your pigtails?”

 

Tsubasa nodded.

 

“Kenma is busy today?” She asked him.

 

Kuroo currently had his fingers threading through Tsubasa’s hair, his hands moving (now a little more) comfortably to make two braids, one on each side of her head.

 

“Yeah, Kenma’s got a big day today.” He replied. “He’ll probably be back a little late too.”

 

There was a glint of disappointment in Tsubasa’s eyes, and so she sighed, “I was looking forward to having dinner together.”

 

“But we _always_ have dinner together.”

 

“I like having dinner together with Tetsu-kun and Kenma everyday.”

 

 _There’s just no winning an argument with her,_ Kuroo told himself. Taking a good look at the braids on each side of Tsubasa’s face, he nodded, satisfied, and instead said, “Right, we’re ready to go!”

 

***

Kuroo _just_ dropped Tsubasa off (and said hello to Momo-chan and Ai-chan) when he received a text from Kenma. It read, **i forgot to check my mail. apparently theyve told us about todays schedule from a week ago. im still upset**

_Typical Kenma, never paying attention to school-related messages_.

 

> **To: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **haha poor kitten~ you should pay more attention to those kinds of mails**

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **how many times have i told u not to call me that… have u dropped tsubasa off at school**

Kuroo replied, **yeah just now. off to work. gonna finish the last few pages of kirishima senseis new novel**

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **dont forget to pick her up. if your department wont let you let me know and ill talk to my professor about it**

He pocketed his phone and got back into the train once again. With Kenma’s reminder, Kuroo decided that asking for permission from Yamada _senpai_ will be the first thing he does when he arrives at the office.

 

What he does not expect, however, was the chaos that ensued in the literature department.

 

It was only a little over nine o’clock, yet the department members were already on their phones, talking— _screaming_ over each other as if it was the end of the world.

 

It wasn’t like Kuroo wasn’t used to the situation; along with Yaku, he’s been through phases where all the authors they were currently managing have not submitted the manuscripts due _weeks_ ago. He had been dragged from place to place with Yamada _senpai_ to, and Kuroo quotes, “Go after them.”

 

The first person he went to ended up being Yaku, who was vigorously typing on his computer.

 

Kuroo asked, “Who is it this time?”

 

And Yaku answered, “Toyama _sensei,_ Shiina _sensei_ and even Mizune _sensei._ No manuscripts are in. We’re in a bit of a pinch.”

 

“Where’s Yamada _senpai_?”

 

“Left already. Said he was going to pick up a manuscript from Kirigiri _sensei_.”

 

Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. _Out of_ all _the days this could happen, it just_ had _to be today, huh…_

 

“Anyway,” Continued Yaku. “He told me that once you’re in, you need to send an e-mail to Kirishima _sensei_ with the edited file attached, then he wants you to print it out and leave it on his desk. There’s already another manuscript on your table for you.”

 

Kuroo headed over to his area only to see a manuscript supposedly to be edited by Yamada _senpai_ laid nicely on top of his sheets and folders.

 

There was a note attached to it that said, **Kuroo, I was going to work on this today but because of Kirigiri sensei I’m going to have to leave this to you. This is Sakurazawa sensei’s newest novella. Edit it, proofread it, and hand it to me at the end of today. It’s not that many pages, so you’ll be fine. Thanks. Yamada**

Sighing, he removed the note and began to skim through the pages of the manuscript. Kuroo’s never worked on any of Sakurazawa _sensei_ ’s works, mainly because Yamada _senpai_ has been able to manage her himself all this time—that is, until today.

 

Then he remembered.

 

“Shit.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Yaku asked.

 

“I need to pick up Tsubasa-chan today. Kenma’s got stuff to do.”

 

“…”

 

“Fuck, what am I going to do.” It was more of a statement than a question. Yaku offered no answer.

 

He clearly didn’t want to call Kenma, because that would mean that Kenma had to (willingly) sacrifice his school-related duties. But then he himself was probably not going to be able to leave the building until at least five in the evening.

 

Yaku stopped typing his e-mail and faced Kuroo. “Can’t you ask someone to help you?”

 

“Well yeah, but who—“

 

_Oh._

_Oh!_

“Yaku, you’re a genius!”

 

And he left the table just as Yaku said, “Uh… Thanks?”

 

***

 

 _Please…_ Please _pick up!_ Kuroo stood in front of the door to his department. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to make a decent phone call with all the screaming (his _senpai_ s are _very_ devoted to their work, he had to admit).

 

The phone continued to beep for four more times before it was finally picked up.

 

“I’m angry at you, you know.”

 

Kuroo took a deep breath. _You can do this, Tetsurou._

“Bokuto, I’m so sorry—“

 

“I can’t believe you told _Lev_ before you told _me!_ ”

 

_So whiny…_

“I know, I know. I’m sorry. I wasn’t even planning on telling him. I was just talking to Yaku about it at work and he happened to be there.”

 

Kuroo knew Bokuto was pouting from the other line. “I thought _I_ was your number one bro.”

 

“You _are_.” _Please stop being dramatic about it and help me!_ “That’s why I’m calling you. I’m asking for an apology, and for your help.”

 

That seemed to pique Bokuto’s interest.

 

“…Are you sure you’re not going to ask _Lev_ instead? After all, Tsubasa-chan _does_ like him a lot.”

 

“Bokuto… _Bro, please._ ”

 

Kuroo crossed his fingers, hoping that that did the trick.

 

“…”

 

“Bokuto…”

 

“…Fine, what is it?”

 

_Success!_

“Well, you see… You’re my best bro, right?”

 

“Well yeah… And?”

 

“Kenma’s got school stuff to do today, and I was supposed to pick Tsubasa-chan up.”

 

Bokuto signalled Kuroo to continue.

 

“But when I got to work today things were pretty… Intense.” Bokuto understood what that meant, due to the last several times Kuroo ranted to him about previous happenings. “And I don’t think I can leave the office earlier. I might even have to stay until late.”

 

“And what do you want me to do?”

 

“If you’re not busy… Please do me a huge favour and pick Tsubasa-chan up from school?”

 

Bokuto was silent on the other line. Kuroo took another deep breath and exhaled, his fingers still crossed and now his eyes closed.

 

“…F—Fine, since you need me so much I have no choice but to be the better bro here and help you! Hahaha! I’m the best, isn’t that right Akaashi?”

 

From the background, Kuroo heard, “For sure, Bokuto-san. Now please get dressed, you’re already late for morning patrol.”

 

“Shit! Okay! Kuroo, send me the address and I’ll go get her. Call me later, okay?”

 

Kuroo’s heart dropped in relief; at least Tsubasa won’t be alone after school now, even _if_ she was going to be with Bokuto. Now he just hoped Akaashi was not too busy to help Bokuto watch over her.

 

“You’re the best, bro! Tell Akaashi I said thanks, too! I’ll pick her up at your place as soon as I can leave the office.”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Bokuto fake-laughed. “I’m so awesome. You’re _lucky_ you’re my number one bro. There are many others who are envious of your position, Kuroo- _kun._ ”

 

“I sure am.” Said Kuroo. _Damn, he’s so annoying…_ “Now I gotta go back to work. Thanks again. I’ll see you later.”

 

Kuroo made sure to call Tsubasa’s homeroom teacher, letting him know that a police officer under the name of Bokuto Koutarou will be picking him up in his place. He told him, _Thank you for letting me know_ and hung up.

 

As lunchtime rolled by, Kuroo received a call from Kenma.

 

“Kenma,” He said. “How was class?”

 

“Boring.”

 

“Haha, just as expected, huh?”

 

Kenma _mmm_ ed. “Are you on your way to pick up Tsubasa?”

 

“Oh yeah… About that…”

 

It took Kuroo about five minutes to explain the situation, and of how Bokuto is going to go fetch her in his place.

 

“He’s not… Still upset with you, is he?”

 

“Nah. We’re good.”

 

“…Did you use the secret weapon?”

 

“…I used the secret weapon.”

 

Kenma didn’t say anything in return, but Kuroo knew that they were mentally high-five-ing.

 

(The secret weapon is “You’re my number one bro,” by the way.)

 

“I’ll text Akaashi later.” Kenma then said. “Are you having lunch?”

 

“Yeah. I’m at the cafeteria with Yaku right now. We’re pretty beat.”

 

Yaku said, “Hi Kenma!” over Kuroo’s shoulder.

 

“Hello, Yaku-san. I’m going to eat too now. Let me know when you get off work.”

 

“Alright. I’ll see you later.”

 

Kenma hung up first and Kuroo tucked his phone in his pocket.

 

Yaku sighed. “Life as a parent must be hard, huh?”

 

“You have no idea.” Said Kuroo, tossing a shrimp tempura in his mouth. “And she’s not even my kid. Imagine if Kenma and I really did have children of our own. Imagine when they’re _babies,_ oh God.”

 

“You’re complaining, but you’re such a closet dad aren’t you?”

 

Yaku was smirking at him, and Kuroo had a thought about what he said.

 

 _Is that so? Am I_ actually _aspiring to become a father? It’s not like I don’t want kids or anything… In fact, I_ do _want a daughter. I think I’ve said this before… But… Really?_

“Mm… Who knows…”

 

“Now you’re just denying it.”

 

He grinned at Yaku. “Don’t _you_ want kids?”

 

“Well sure. They’re cute. But I’m too young at the moment—“

 

“And so is Lev.”

 

“—Ahem, _anyway,_ I’m not ready to be a father just yet.”

 

Kuroo wondered about himself that way too.

 

***

At about one o’clock, Kuroo made a call to Bokuto, who was (hopefully) on his way to pick Tsubasa up in _Nagatacho._ He wanted to make sure Bokuto didn’t get lost (Yeah, he’s a police officer. And yeah, he still gets lost often).

 

“Bro!” Bokuto said from the other line. “I’m on the way to Tsubasa-chan’s school. What’s up?”

 

“Just wanted to make sure you don’t get lost.”

 

“It’s fi~ne! Aren’t you, like, super busy with work today?”

 

Kuroo could hear the _pitter patter_ of Bokuto’s boots.

 

“I excused myself just a little. Said I needed to make an important call.”

 

“Aw! Am I _that_ important to you!?”

 

 _I meant Tsubasa-chan… You moron…_ “Uh… Yeah, sure. Of course you are.”

 

“So how’s your work coming along?”

 

Recalling the novella on his desk, Kuroo sighed. “It’s tough. But the entire department is doing their best, so I should too.”

 

“Yeah! That’s the spirit!”

 

They continued to talk, and Kuroo forgot the last time he caught up with Bokuto. Sure they were best friends but work has gotten busier and busier. Kuroo was accepted at Matsutake Publishing, the demand for him to dedicate more time for his job continued to increase. Bokuto also underwent training to become a member of _Keisatsu-cho **[4]**_ and it resulted in less time to see each other.

 

It’s not like they _never_ get to see each other; they do meet up occasionally whenever there is a gap in both their schedules, and usually Kenma and Akaashi would tag along. Kuroo had no idea what happened that lead to no more, as Bokuto would refer to them, ‘Bros’ night out,’ lately.

 

“Hey, bro, I think I’m here.” Said Bokuto. “I’m going to find her class now.”

 

“Okay,” Replied Kuroo. “Don’t hang up. I want to talk to Tsubasa-chan.”

 

Kuroo waited as he listened to Bokuto exchange pleasantries with a few people, asking for Miura _sensei **[5]**_ , Tsubasa’s teacher.

 

“Oh! Miura _sensei_!” Kuroo heard him (finally) say. “I’m officer Bokuto! Here to pick up Tsubasa-chan.”

 

“Ah, yes. Tsubasa-chan has been waiting. She’s in the classroom.” He told Bokuto.

 

Bokuto allowed Kuroo to speak to Miura _sensei_ a little, explaining once again why Bokuto took his place in picking Tsubasa up.

 

“Tsubasa-chan, your dad’s friend is here.” He then heard Miura _sensei_ say. “It’s time to go home.”

 

There was a bit of talking that Kuroo couldn’t here, but then he heard Bokuto say, “I’m Bokuto; your dad’s best friend! He wants to talk to you by the way.”

 

“…Tetsu-kun?” Tsubasa’s voice was light.

 

“Yeah, it’s me.” Kuroo sighed in relief. _So Bokuto_ is _reliable after all._ “I’m sorry I couldn’t pick you up.”

 

“It’s okay. I know Tetsu-kun is busy.”

 

“How can I make it up to you, kiddo?”

 

Tsubasa, for a while, stayed silent. Kuroo heard Bokuto say, “Thanks for your help, _sensei_!” from the background.

 

“Tsubasa-chan?”

 

“Um… I want the three of us to have dinner together tomorrow.”

 

“Deal. I’ll cook.”

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Of course! Now you be good with Bokuto, okay? He’s a little weird but he’s really nice. I’ll come get you later.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I have to get back to work now.” Said Kuroo. He was reluctant to end the call. “I’ll… I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Bye-bye…”

 

And with a heavy heart he never knew existed in him, Kuroo went back to his department.

 

***

 

Kuroo was let off from work at seven o’clock.

 

He finally finished Sakurasawa _sensei_ ’s manuscript at about six, but had to wait for Yamada _senpai_ to skim and approve of his work.

 

“I’ll read this when I get home and make any needed corrections.” Yamada _senpai_ told him. “You should go home, Kuroo. Tough day, huh?”

 

“Always a pleasure to work though, _senpai_. It pays well.”

 

“Haha, that’s true!”

 

With a pat on the back, Yamada _senpai_ pushed Kuroo out the door, pointing at the elevator. “Now, you must be going. Someone’s probably waiting for you, right?”

 

Kuroo raised a brow. “How did you…?”

 

“Yaku told me you needed to leave early. I’m sorry that seven isn’t exactly _early,_ but I’ll take it from here. You don’t have to stay any longer. We’ve got most things under control, anyway.”

 

_Yaku that bastard… I’ll have to thank him later._

“…Well then, I’ll be on my way.”

 

“Thanks for the hard work!”

 

Kuroo made sure to call Kenma the minute he left the building. Kenma picked up on the second ring.

 

“Thank God you called.” Kenma said. “I was beginning to die of boredom.”

 

“So dramatic.” Teased Kuroo in return. “I’m on my way to Bokuto’s.”

 

“I’m so jealous.”

 

“It can’t be _that_ bad…”

 

“They’re talking about pop culture.” Kenma stated. “I _hate_ pop culture.”

 

“You hate most things.”

 

“That’s not true.”

 

“It is.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“It is.”

 

Kenma paused. Kuroo waited.

 

“I don’t hate _you_...”

 

“Aw, how cute—Wait, you think I’m a _thing_!? _”_

Ignoring Kuroo’s complaint, Kenma continued, “I don’t hate games either. I also like apple pie.”

 

“You’re cruel, Kenma…”

 

“Don’t be a cry baby. Are you on your way to the train station?”

 

“Yeah, almost there. I’ll let you know when I get to Bokuto’s.”

  
“Say hello to them for me. And thanks.”

 

“Sure.”

 

As always, Kenma hung up first.

 

(Kuroo could never bring himself to hang up on Kenma.)

 

The train ride to _Nogizaka **[6]**_ didn’t take very long and wasn’t too unpleasant. Kuroo got off at _Hibiya **[7]**_ and took _Chiyoda line **[8]**_. There were still many people, but not as much as there would be if it were 5 o’clock. Kuroo was a little thankful for getting off work later than usual.

 

As soon as he got off, he quickly walked to Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment building, which was thankfully not far from the station. He made sure to text Bokuto when he had arrived.

 

Akaashi was the one who opened the door, and he said, “Kuroo-san, you’re here.”

 

“Yeah.” Kuroo replied. “Sorry for all the trouble.”

 

“It’s no trouble at all.” Akaashi stated. “Come in. Bokuto-san is playing with Tsubasa in the living room.”

 

Bokuto and Akaashi’s apartment was nice and cozy—maybe a little bit bigger than Kuroo and Kenma’s. Their furniture is mostly beige and cream; quite different from his and Kenma’s preference of white-coloured _everything_.

 

(And not to mention the sign that says, ‘Koutarou & Keiji’s Humble Home’ displayed outside.)

 

(Kuroo wondered how Bokuto convinced Akaashi to let him put that up.)

 

From the living room, Bokuto raised his head and said, “Oho! Kuroo! You’re here!”

 

“Yo.” He answered Bokuto.

 

Next to Bokuto, Tsubasa was holding what looked like a marker, and on Bokuto’s face Kuroo could see a drawing of a butterfly.

 

“Tetsu-kun.” She stood up. “You’re here.”

 

“Yup! Sorry it took so long. Have you been good?”

 

“Kou-chan is weird,” was her reply.

 

Kuroo eyed Bokuto, envying the fact that she gave him such an endearing nickname. Bokuto in return offered him a peace sign.

 

“Really?”

 

“Uh-uh. Even Akaashi said so.”

 

Bokuto immediately gave Akaashi a look, but Akaashi chose not to meet his gaze.

 

“I agree. _Kou-chan is_ weird.”

 

“Bro! How could you!?”

 

Kuroo ignored Bokuto (as always) and texted Kenma, **already at bokutos. tsubasa-chan is fine. what time will u be back?**

When Akaashi offered him a class of water, he accepted gladly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“It’s fine.” Akaashi took a seat on the sofa. “She’s been quite helpful.”

 

“I helped Akaashi make dinner.” Tsubasa told Kuroo. “Tetsu-kun should try. We left some for you. Kou-chan had seconds.”

 

“Ah, I almost forgot.” Akaashi went back to the kitchen and not long after returned with a bowl of _yakisoba **[9]**_. “I’ve heaten it up. You haven’t had dinner, have you Kuroo-san?”

 

“Nope, completely forgot because my _senpai_ was driving me crazy with the manuscript. _Itadakimasu_!”

 

And so, Kuroo had dinner while Tsubasa continued to draw (flowers this time) on Bokuto’s face. Why Bokuto let her do it, Kuroo had no idea. Akaashi turned the television on.

 

“Kozume is still busy I take it? He sent me a message today.”

 

“Yeah, dinner party thing with his professor and some friends. Kenma’s socialising so that’s always a good thing, right?”

 

Akaashi nodded. “I guess so.”

 

Then Kuroo received a message from Kenma that read, **ok good. im going to try and leave in about 20mins. everyones half drunk**

> **To: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **alright then, just let me know when you leave. tsubasa-chan and i will head home too. youve had dinner right? hows the food?**

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **it was ok… id rather eat at home though**

Kuroo pocketed his phone and watched at Tsubasa now began to draw on Bokuto’s arms. She was concentrating very hard, and Bokuto was giving her words of encouragement. Every time Tsubasa finishes a picture, Bokuto would yell, “Hey, hey, hey!” and offer her a high-five.

 

“Hey, Akaashi.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“How was she? I mean, she was here the whole day. I hope she didn’t take too much of your time.”

 

“As I’ve said before, it’s no trouble at all. In fact, she’s managed to keep Bokuto-san preoccupied the whole day. I was a little surprised when Bokuto-san told me we were going to have a special guest over.” Akaashi explained, slow and steady. “He also told me he was going to take over his coworker’s shift tomorrow to come home early.”

 

“Heh… Is that so…”

 

(Bokuto’s not so bad after all, isn’t that right, Kuroo?)

 

“By the time I arrived home, they were actually taking a nap.”

 

“…You didn’t, by any chances, take a picture, did you?”

 

“I’m afraid not. And your face is a little scary, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo quickly wiped the smug grin on his face. “Haha, I just wanted to see how Bokuto looks when he’s asleep and drooling! Ahahaha!”

 

“I have plenty of pictures like those, if you’d like to see.”

 

“…Uh… Maybe next time.”

 

Akaashi smiled knowingly.

 

“It must be nice having a child around. The house becomes livelier, yes?”

 

“Yeah, but I guess it’s already lively enough for you with Bokuto around.”

 

Akaashi neither denied nor agreed. Instead he said, “Still, it would be nice if there was a child to keep Bokuto-san busy and entertained at the same time.” He turned to Bokuto, who was currently attempting to carry Tsubasa on his back, as if he was a horse. “It’s nice to see him like this.”

 

(Kuroo now knew why the sign outside the door was successfully hung: Akaashi is _weak_ when it comes to Bokuto.)

 

“I’m going to have to thank him later. Should I buy him beef or something?”

 

“That would most certainly make him happy.”

 

Kuroo heard Bokuto say, “After you, my princess!” and Tsubasa curtsied cutely. There was a wide smile on her face as Bokuto offered his hand to her, asking for a dance.

 

“Bokuto-san, your face is full of drawings.”

 

“I know, don’t I look amazing, Akaashi!?” Bokuto gleamed. “It’s all thanks to Tsubasa-chan!”

 

“She really likes him.” Kuroo noted.

 

“Are you jealous, perhaps?”

 

“Nah, she loves _me_ the most.”

 

“And also Kozume.”

 

“Yeah, Me and Kenma, _only._ ”

 

“If you say so, Kuroo-san.”

 

Kuroo sometimes wanted to kick Akaashi for being a tad bit tight and sarcastic. _It’s like there are two Kenmas… Only this one isn’t as lazy… Quite the opposite, in fact. Not that I_ mind _two Kenmas… As long as they both look like Kenma…_

 

***

 

Bokuto was sitting on the sofa with Tsubasa lying on his lap, half-asleep, when Kuroo received a text from Kenma, saying that he was finally able to leave, and was heading towards the train station.

 

“Tsubasa-chan,” He whispered. “We have to go home. Kenma’s on the way home too.”

 

“Mmm…” She replied sleepily. “Okay, Tetsu-kun…”

 

Tsubasa sat up, rubbing her eyes.

 

Kuroo shook his head with awe at her cuteness and decided that it was best to offer his arms.

 

“Come on. I’ll carry you.”

 

“Okay…”

 

Kuroo grabbed Tsubasa by her underarms and she laid her head against Kuroo’s chest, eyes immediately closed again. Bokuto turned the television off and together with Akaashi, walked Kuroo to the door.

 

“She’s really cute.” Bokuto stated. “I like her a lot.”

 

Akaashi said, “I agree.”

 

“Thanks, guys. And again, thanks for all the help. I wouldn’t know what to do.”

 

“It’s no problem! Promise me we’ll get to see her again! She’s great, right Akaashi?”

 

“For sure, Bokuto-san.”

 

“Okay, okay. I’ll bring Kenma too next time. Now I better head home.”

 

Leaning to Tsubasa, Bokuto whispered, “Goodnight, Tsubasa-chan! Sweet dreams! I’ll see you soon!”

 

He and Akaashi then waved goodbye as Kuroo entered the elevator.

 

The train was empty; it was getting late. As thus Kuroo managed to sit down, Tsubasa sleeping soundly on his lap, her arms around his neck. As they were nearing their stop, he felt his phone vibrate, but was unable to reach for it in his pocket.

 

“Ah, it’s probably Kenma…” He told himself. “He’s probably home already.”

 

***

 

Kenma was, indeed home when Kuroo arrived. He was still in his clothes from that morning, meaning he arrived not so long ago.

 

As soon as Kenma saw Tsubasa, he offered Kuroo to take her from his embrace and laid her to bed, not forgetting to change her into her pyjamas.

 

“Kuro,” Kenma said, exiting the bedroom. “You must be tired.”

 

“I can say the same about you.”

 

Kenma quietly sat next to Kuroo. “But _you_ were the one taking care of Tsubasa as well as working all day. I was just in class then at a dinner event.”

 

“But still.” He carefully pressed his head against Kenma’s shoulder. “I just want to sit here with you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I missed you.”

 

“You saw me this morning.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

There was silence for a brief moment.

 

“Tsubasa-chan got along really well with Bokuto and Akaashi.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No, she loves us the most. She _has_ to.”

 

“You sound jealous, though.”

 

Kuroo _tch_ ed.

 

“But I’m glad she got along with them. She’s really sweet.”

 

Kuroo couldn’t help but agree.

 

“She helped Akaashi make dinner today. I think she’s going to be a great cook when she grows up.”

 

“Of course. We’ve all been teaching her.”

 

“I’m so, _so_ tired…”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“But I still want to stay awake.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want to talk to you. I want to spend time with you.”

 

“We spend plenty of time together.”

 

Kuroo didn’t reply and instead pressed himself closer to Kenma.

 

“Kuro…”

 

“I love you Kenma. I really do.”

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

“…”

 

“Kuro? Don’t fall asleep here. Let’s at least go to the bedroom.”

 

“Oho? Are you inviting me?”

 

“…You know there’s a child in this house.”

 

“Fine, fine. Five more minutes…”

 

Kenma didn’t say anything, but Kuroo knew it was okay.

 

* * *

 

[1] Omurice: fried rice covered in omelet, served commonly with ketchup

[2] Baka: fool

[3] Tamagoyaki: Japanese omelet

[4] Keisatsu-cho: The National Police Agency of Japan

[5] Sensei: Here it refers to ‘teacher’

[6] Nogizaka: a district in Tokyo

[7] Hibiya: a district in Tokyo

[8] Chiyoda line: a train line in Tokyo

[9] Yakisoba: Japanese stir-fried noodles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to everyone who left kudos and comments! i really appreciate them <3 and those who liked this chapter, please leave kudos/comments because they make me really happy!! ^_^ i had so much fun working on this chapter. ive been waiting to write about bokuaka with tsubasa for some time now, and its finally done!! thanks for reading :3 happy christmas and have a merry new year! 2k16 here we goooo


	4. Disarming Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo and Kageyama battle it out to see who makes a better dad and Kuroo realises that he'll probably miss Tsubasa more than he had expected in the beginning.

The call came three days later.

 

Kuroo remembered the look Kenma gave him at dinner, and of how he excused himself from the table.

 

Tsubasa looked at Kuroo, confused.

 

“It’s okay. Kenma’s just gotten an important phone call, that’s all. Finish your food, okay?”

 

“Okay…”

 

After dinner, Kenma asked Tsubasa to do her homework on the dining table, allowing him and Kuroo to speak privately in the bedroom.

 

There was an uneasy look on Kenma’s face.

 

Kuroo sat on the bed, and waited.

 

“That was my cousin.” Kenma stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“Okay.”

 

“I haven’t told you because I didn’t really think it mattered, but she’s been texting me, asking how Tsubasa is.”

 

“Well that’s normal, isn’t it? She’s her mother after all.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

Kenma calmly sat next to Kuroo. He looked like he was taking a deep, _deep_ breath. Kuroo continued to wait.

 

“Her divorce is finalised. And she said she’s planning to move to Hokkaido to start anew.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kenma fixed his gaze onto Kuroo. “She’s taking Tsubasa with her.”

 

_Oh._

_Well, what was I expecting, anyway? For Tsubasa-chan to stay here with us forever?_

“Kuro? Say something.”

 

Kuroo said, “Ah… What’s there to say? I’m glad it’s all resolved, I guess. Tsubasa-chan can finally spend time with her mother again. You and I can go back to our usual routine.”

 

Kenma in return raised a brow. “Is that really how you feel?”

 

There was a pregnant pause between them. Kenma continued to look at Kuroo, and Kuroo found it hard to look back at him.

 

How _does_ he feel about Tsubasa?

 

He’s always liked kids—he supposes. He’s not very good with them but he does enjoy spending time playing and tending to children. And Tsubasa had been nothing but helpful and sweet. She even made Kuroo’s relationship with Kenma flourish even further (how, Kuroo doesn’t know, he just feels it in his stomach whenever Tsubasa and Kenma are around).

 

Kuroo’s learned a lot from spending time with Tsubasa too. He’s now more familiar with _Nagatacho_ and how to braid hair in at least four different ways. Tsubasa’s also met some of his close friends and she gets along with them too.

 

And so—

 

“I—The hell, Kenma, you and I both know I’ve grown attached to the kid.”

 

There was sighing in the room and Kuroo realised he and Kenma both exhaled at the same time.

 

“I understand how you feel.” Kenma told him. “I’ll miss her too.”

 

“Lev will probably miss her.”

 

“Mm. Bokuto-san too, definitely.”

 

“Ah… Time sure flies, huh? She’s been here for a month now.”

 

Kenma nodded.

 

Kuroo slowly lied down on Kenma’s lap, and Kenma made no effort to push him away. Instead, he threaded his fingers through Kuroo’s hair gently.

 

“Don’t be so down about it, Kuro.”

 

“Same goes to you.”

 

“ _Tch_.”

 

“You’re quiet most times but you’re actually really clingy aren’t you Kenma- _kun_.”

 

“Shut up or I’ll kick you.”

 

They stayed quiet like that, the silence enveloping both Kuroo and Kenma’s trembling chests.

 

“How much longer do we have with her?” Kuroo whispered, barely audible but Kenma heard him anyway.

 

“You make it sound like she’s going to disappear.”

 

“Yeah. To Hokkaido.”

 

“She’ll come get her by the end of this week.”

 

Kuroo did not know what to say in return, and so he didn’t.

 

***

During lunch break the next day, Kuroo received a text message from Kenma that said, **i asked shouyou if he’d like to meet up this saturday. he said he’s bringing natsu.**

Kuroo smiled to himself. Though quiet and sometimes a little cold and stand-offish, Kenma has his own way of showing how much he cares about Tsubasa. He _did_ mention that he wanted Tsubasa to play with someone closer to her age sometimes soon.

 

Kuroo replied, **ok that’s great! where are we going?**

 

To which Kenma answered, **shouyou and natsu want to go to the sea life aquarium. i dont remember how the place looks like anymore but i know its nice.**

_It’s quite rare for us to go somewhere a little further…_ Kuroo thought, happy that someone has successfully convinced Kenma to go somewhere a little further than usual.

 

> **To: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **!! im so excited! its like a double date/play date thing right? ahhh a date with kenma <3333**

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **so annoying**

“Careful, you’re grinning like a moron again.” Yaku warned jokingly. “I wonder what the reason behind _outou-san **[1]**_ big smile today?”

 

Kuroo, still beaming from ear to ear, pocketed his phone. “I’m going on a double date this weekend.”

 

Yaku perked up. “Is that so? I’m surprised Kenma agreed! Good for you!”

 

“It’s with _chibi-chan_ , is there really anything Kenma won’t do for him?”

 

Kuroo would be lying if he said he was not at least a tad bit jealous of _chibi-chan._ He was probably Kenma’s _only_ close friend now (minus Kuroo, but that’s different because they’re lovers now, but _still_.)

 

(Ah… Lovers… What a nice thing to label Kenma with in his life.)

 

As thus, it made Kuroo somewhat really happy that _chibi-chan_ ’s boyfriend is (a little too) possessive and constantly (and in denial-ly) jealous of whoever gets too close to him. At least Kuroo was sure that he was keeping a close eye on _chibi-chan_.

 

“Mmm, what about Tsubasa?”

 

“Oh, she’s coming too. _Chibi-chan_ is taking his little sister with him.”

 

“Ah, the littler ball of sunshine, I remember.” Yaku nodded, approvingly. “Where are you guys going?”

 

Kuroo told Yaku about the Sea Life Aquarium, and, just like Kuroo, he was happy (and surprised!) Kenma had agreed to go.

 

“Have fun, and be careful of the PDA. There are going to be children around.”

 

“Hey, I’m not the one dating a twenty-four-seven cuddle buddy.”

 

Yaku rolled his eyes.

 

***

 

That night, Kuroo’s arrival at home was greeted by Tsubasa.

 

“Tetsu-kun, let’s have dinner. Kenma and I have been waiting for you.” She told him sweetly. _Her eyes are twinkling,_ Kuroo thought to himself, and that made him smile.

 

“What did you make today?”

 

“We made spaghetti.” Tsubasa said animatedly. She’s been more and more cheerful lately. “I added lots of cheese.”

 

“Great! I love cheese!”

 

“Me too!”

 

On the dining table, Kenma was already waiting, his lips curled up thinly. Kuroo took his seat.

 

“Welcome home, Kuro.” He said.

 

“Thanks for waiting for me, you two.” Kuroo answered. “I have the best wife and daughter in the world.”

 

Kenma corrected, “Husband.” But Tsubasa didn’t say anything. Her smile only grew wider.

 

“So how was your day?” Kuroo asked Tsubasa. “Were you good in school?”

 

“We had P.E. Miura _sensei_ made us play football.” She responded in between bites of her food. “My team scored four goals.”

 

“That’s amazing!”

 

Tsubasa then told Kuroo and Kenma about lunchtime. Her desk mate, Yucchi forgot her _bento,_ and so she shared some of her food with her. Miura _sensei_ then gave the two of them milk breads to make sure they both ate enough.

 

After school, Kenma was a little late to pick her up, so Tsubasa played with the swing with her close friend, Momo-chan. Not long after Momo-chan was picked up by her mother, and she waved goodbye. Tsubasa waved back.

 

“I miss mommy.” She said honestly to Kuroo and Kenma. “But Tetsu-kun and Kenma are really nice. And that makes me very happy.”

 

Kuroo looked at Kenma, who looked back.

 

“We’re happy to have you here too, Tsubasa-chan. Isn’t that right, Kenma?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“I want Tetsu-kun and Kenma and mommy and I to live together.” She then added. “Oh, but then what about daddy? Will the house fit? We should all live and have dinner together everyday.”

 

“Our dining table is too small, though.” Kenma commented.

 

But Kuroo said, “We’ll buy a bigger one! So we can all eat together.”

 

“With Lev and Yaku too!”

 

“What about Bokuto and Akaashi?”

 

“Oh! And Kou-chan and Akaashi too!”

 

“The house will explode with that many people in it, Tsubasa.” Kenma remarked, but he was smiling softly.

 

“Hey, Tsubasa-chan. Speaking of which,” Kuroo leaned closer. “I think Kenma has a surprise for you.”

 

Tsubasa directed her gaze at Kenma.

 

“It’s a secret for tomorrow.” Stated Kenma simply.

 

“What is it, Kenma? _Please_ tell me.”

 

Kenma gave Kuroo a ‘Look-what-you’ve-done’ look, and then said, “No. Tomorrow.”

 

Tsubasa pouted a little, but chose not to argue with Kenma.

 

Kuroo laughed. “You look like a dejected kitten.”

 

“What does ‘dejected’ mean?”

 

“That.” Kuroo pointed at Tsubasa’s sulk. “That makes you look cute, though.”

 

Tsubasa didn’t reply, but her pout subsided a little.

 

***

 

The night was a little cold; Kuroo guessed it was drizzling outside. He, Kenma and Tsubasa were curled beneath the warm blanket he bought the day he and Kenma moved in together, and Tsubasa’s body was pressed against Kuroo’s shoulder. Kenma faced his way, occasionally catching his eye over Tsubasa’s head.

 

Tsubasa whispered, “It’s cold.” And Kuroo held her hand.

 

“It’s almost that the time of the year we start turning the heater on, eh Kenma?”

 

“Mm, I guess so.”

 

Tsubasa curled up against Kuroo, and she asked Kenma to scoot closer to her.

 

“It’s really warm like this.” She then said.

 

Kuroo breathed, “This seriously feels like having a family, doesn’t it?”

 

Kenma nodded.

 

“Tetsu-kun, tell me a bedtime story.”

 

“Hmm… Let me see…” Kuroo pursed his lips together. “Once upon a time, there was a princess.”

 

“Boring.” Kenma commented. “ _I_ ’ll tell you a story, Tsubasa.”

 

Tsubasa looked at Kuroo, then at Kenma. And she decided, “Why don’t you _both_ tell me a story?”

 

“Uh… Okay? Once upon a time, there was a princess—“

 

“—And her hair was as bright as the sun at a summer’s day.”

 

“Right. Okay.”

 

Kenma then added, “She’s very good at combat. She’s very skilled at rescuing princes who have been kidnapped by evil witches.”

 

Kuroo raised a brow. “Wow, defeating patriarchy, aren’t you, Kenma?”

 

Kenma ignored Kuroo.

 

“Many of the kingdoms in the land want their prince to win her heart in marriage, but the princess believes she is able to protect her own kingdom herself, without the presence of a king. She wants to rise to the throne as the queen with her own two hands.”

 

Tsubasa listened attentively as Kenma continued, with Kuroo adding small details here and there.

 

“Wait, wait,” Tsubasa suddenly cut in. “What’s the princess’ name?”

 

Kenma thought about it for a little, before answering, “Princess Mayumi, ruler of the seven seas.”

 

“Princess Mayumi!”

 

Kuroo watched as Tsubasa looked at Kenma in awe, listening to the words spilling out of Kenma’s mouth. She occasionally asked questions, of which Kenma handled quite well.

 

“…And so, princess Mayumi and her newly found friend Lady Sora lived happily ever after. The end.”

 

Tsubasa’s light, steady breathing could be heard as Kenma finished his story.

 

“Looks like you’re a pretty good storyteller.” Kuroo whispered. “She’s fast asleep.”

 

Kenma shrugged. “It was nothing special.”

 

There was something comforting about being amidst darkness while knowing someone you care about is there with you. Kuroo’s right hand was still held onto by Tsubasa, and so he used his left to search for the warmth emitting from Kenma.

 

“I’m right here, Kuro.” Said Kenma once the tips of their fingers touch. “Why do you like skin contact so much…”

 

“Because—“ Kuroo sat up a little, attempting to look at Kenma in the dark. “—You’re warm. And I want to cuddle. But I guess this will have to suffice for now.”

 

Kenma didn’t reply, but he let Kuroo fondle his fingers, tracing his palm.

 

“I’m really glad.” Kuroo told him.

 

“Me too.”

 

“I’m really happy with the way things are right now.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Hey, Kenma?”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. Just wanted to hear your voice a little more.”

 

“You hear me talk everyday though… Will you ever be sick of me?”

 

“No, never.”

 

Kuroo knew Kenma was rolling his eyes.

 

“Goodnight, Kuro.”

 

“Mmm… Goodnight.”

 

***

 

It was indeed a cold morning, and Kuroo thanked the gods for the warmth in his apartment. He woke up quite early, surprisingly, and took his time in the shower before putting on a dark blue sweater and dark jeans.

 

 _I guess I’ll make something simple for breakfast,_ he told himself. Kuroo settled for some rice, miso soup and _tamagoyaki_. He was in the middle of stirring the soup when Kenma walked out of the bedroom, Tsubasa sleepily following behind him.

 

“Morning.” He greeted them. “I’m making breakfast. It’s almost done.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Like Kuroo, Kenma had opted for something that could keep him warm as well: a white V-neck sweater and brown pants. One hand was carrying his mustard jacket and the other a scarf.

 

“Wear this later, Kuro.” He draped the scarf over the sofa. “Don’t want you to catch a cold.”

 

“Aw, how considerate!”

 

“Mm…”

 

Kuroo laid the food on the dining table while Kenma helped Tsubasa with her hair.

 

“Where are we going today, Kenma?” She asked, to which Kenma replied, “It’s a secret.”

 

After breakfast, Kuroo checked the route to their destination once more and Kenma made sure everyone was warm enough for the trip. He helped Tsubasa put on her jacket and scarf, and then socks and shoes.

 

“Don’t forget your scarf.” He reminded Kuroo. Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. Kenma is really cute when he’s acting like a mother.

 

“Okay, mom.” Kuroo answered teasingly. Kenma ignored him.

 

They took the train and Tsubasa fell asleep against Kenma’s body whilst Kenma texted _chibi-chan_ about their meeting location (thank god for empty seats on the weekends!). Kuroo decided to sleep some more, in the end.

 

***

 

Kuroo recognized _chibi-chan’s_ flock of hair immediately as he got off the train. Kenma, who was walking behind him, also seemed to notice, and began walking in a faster pace.

 

“Kenma!” He heard _chibi-chan_ say, his arms waving over his head.

 

Kuroo also then saw _chibi-chan_ ’s boyfriend, Kageyama, and with them was Natsu-chan.

 

“Shouyou.” Said Kenma in return, a smile on his face. “Thank you for agreeing to this trip so suddenly.”

 

“Hey, it’s gonna be fun! Natsu’s been begging me to take her somewhere anyway.”

 

Beside him, Natsu pouted. “ _Onii-chan **[2]**_ , you’re embarrassing me…” She then hid behind Kageyama.

 

“Kuroo-san. Kozume-san.” Kageyama greeted them.

 

“Yo. How are things going?”

 

“It’s been… Fine.”

 

“Um… Tobio…” Natsu whispered. “Who’s that?”

 

She was pointing at Tsubasa, and Tsubasa immediately felt self-conscious and grabbed Kuroo’s arm tightly.

 

“Ah, Tsubasa-chan. It’s okay.” Cooed Kuroo. Tsubasa looked at him, then at Natsu.

 

“Introduce yourself.” Kageyama told her.

 

Natsu bravely stepped forward and offered her hand. There was then a smile on her face that reminded Kuroo so much of _chibi-chan_ , a smile that could, according to Bokuto, “probably cure cancer if it wanted to.” Kuroo remembered agreeing with him.

 

“Hi! My name is Natsu! What’s your name?”

 

“T—Tsubasa…”

 

“I can’t hear you! Why don’t you stop hiding behind Tetsu?”

 

Tsubasa seemed to flinch a little at the familiar way Natsu addressed Kuroo. She didn’t move.

 

That was, until Kenma tapped on her shoulder.

 

“Tsubasa, this is your new friend, Natsu. She’s Shouyou’s sister. Be nice to her.”

 

“K—Kenma…?”

 

 _It must have been the way Kenma looked at her,_ Kuroo decided, just as Tsubasa carefully took small steps forward to shake Natsu’s hand.

 

“Your scarf is very cute, Tsubasa-chan!”

 

“T—Thank you…”

 

Not long after _chibi-chan_ said to Kuroo, “She’s cute. No wonder Kenma’s been really happy lately.”

 

“Haha, she is, isn’t she?”

 

The two girls walked hand-in-hand at the very front whilst Kuroo, Kenma, _chibi-chan_ and Kageyama walked behind them. _Chibi-chan_ did most of the talking, asking Kenma about school, about what he ate last night, whether or not he’s watched the latest episode of that superhero anime, the list goes on.

 

“How’s university volleyball?” Kuroo decided to ask Kageyama.

 

Kageyama shrugged. “It’s fun, I guess.”

 

“Mmm, is that so? Must be because your cute little boyfriend is there too.”

 

There was a faint blush on Kageyama’s cheeks. “N—Not really…”

 

“Heh…”

 

“I mean, everyone is nice and talented, but I get along with the high school team a lot more. And Tokyo’s quite different from Miyagi, so things are handled differently too.” Kageyama then asked, “What about you, Kuroo-san? Not going to play anymore?”

 

“It’s just a hobby. I’m a literary-kid at heart, apparently. I still play sometimes when I have time though.”

 

That wasn’t _entirely_ a lie. Volleyball was— _is_ fun. He met many amazing people who then continued to become his close friends, and the experience was wonderful. But as he enrolled in university, Kuroo found something he loves other than volleyball, and that is Literature.

 

He began to read more in university, grabbing every visible book in the literature section of libraries and bookstores, and when Kenma found out _he_ began reading too.

 

(Ah, he’s distracted now.)

 

“Ah, Kuroo-san, you’re working for that really famous publishing company, right? Matsutake Publishing?”

 

He couldn’t help feeling proud as he nodded at Kageyama’s question. “Yeah, it’s a great place to work in. It pays well, too.”

 

He ended up exchanging stories with Kageyama on the way to their destination and Kageyama told him about his and Hinata’s plans after graduation, and about whether or not his family likes the idea of him someday going pro. There was something about the way his eyes gleamed whenever the topic returned to Hinata, and he reminded Kuroo of himself.

 

(About who, you ask?)

 

(Who else, seriously. He’s whipped.)

 

A little further from him, Kuroo was able to hear the cute chitter-chatter of Natsu, Tsubasa occasionally saying something in return.

 

At one point, Kuroo heard, “ _Onii-chan_ and Tobio both can’t cook very well, so whenever I come over with them mommy would always make be bring food for us to share. What about you, Tsubasa-chan?”

 

“Um… My mommy usually cooks for me… Kenma teaches me how to cook… And Tetsu-kun makes _bento_ for me and we make dinner together...”

 

Natsu let out a loud, _Uwah!_ And said, “I wanna learn how to cook too! I wanna make cookies and cake!”

 

Hinata then told her, “That’s baking,” before shouting to Kenma, “Kenma, so cool! Teach me how to cook too! I’m sick of boxed lunches from minimarkets already…”

 

“Sure, come over sometimes…”

 

“It surely is lively with everyone here.” Kuroo grinned at Kageyama.

 

“Yeah, you’re right, Kuroo-san. Although living with Hinata is already very loud to begin with.”

 

“Haha, he’s always on and about, huh? It’s amazing that Kenma’s still able to keep up, despite how he is.”

 

Once they were able to see the large, tall dome of the aquarium (Ahem, it’s a sea life park, Kuroo), Natsu said to Tsubasa, “What are you most excited to see, Tsubasa-chan?”

 

At this point, the two girls were already linking arms (with Natsu mostly dragging Tsubasa forward, though), and Tsubasa replied, “Um… The penguins…”

 

“Me too! I also want to see puffins!”

 

“What are puffins?”

 

Natsu made a gesture that looked like a crown, “It’s a bird with this cute white fluffy hat!” then a nose and mouth, “and it has a small beak! It’s so cute!”

 

“Ah! This is getting me excited too!” Exclaimed _chibi-chan_.

 

“Don’t get too excited, you’ll fall and hurt yourself.” Kageyama warned. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Tsubasa laughed as she saw _chibi-chan_ and Kageyama bicker, and that made Kuroo happy.

 

Today was the last day, after all.

 

***

 

The Tokyo Sea Life Park was _huge._

Not the typical tall-building-and-many-floors huge, but it was so big that Kuroo thinks he would get lost if he were to wonder around, and let alone Kenma or Tsubasa.

 

It was funny, he thought. He had been there before and found it huge, and it felt just as big years later, with him already being an adult.

 

Kenma grabbed his arm and said to him, “Let’s buy the tickets. Shouyou will watch over Tsubasa.”

 

“Okay, sure.”

 

Kuroo sneaked a peak at the kids while he and Kenma lined up. Natsu was extremely immersed in describing this big fish she saw one time, and Tsubasa was listening with awe, an excited expression plastered on her face. _Chibi-chan_ seemed to be telling her stories too, while Kageyama stood there to make sure others who are coming in and out of the area don’t push them around.

 

When they reached the front of the line, Kenma nudged Kuroo.

 

“Ah, four adults and two children please.”

 

The young lady who worked at the counter accepted his payment and gave Kuroo the tickets, then said to them, “Have a pleasant time!”

 

They passed the entrance gate, went down the escalator and were immediately greeted by humongous tanks filled with different sorts of fishes. Natsu ran to one of them and pressed her hands on the glass, Shouyou following right behind here.

 

“Kenma,” Tsubasa whispered. “Can I?”

 

Kenma gestured her to go on. “Of course.”

 

Once Tsubasa had left, Kuroo poked Kenma on the forehead and said, “It’s cute that she still asks you for permission.”

 

“I’m her dad, so she should.”

 

“You mean, you’re the _mom_.”

 

“I’m a man, Kuro. Tsubasa can have two dads.”

 

“The other dad meaning me, right?”

 

Kenma nodded sheepishly.

 

“Although tomorrow—“

 

“Kuro.” There was something with the way Kenma said his name this time. Kuroo paused. “Let’s not talk about it.”

 

He sighed in relief.

 

So Kenma felt the same way.

 

“Okay. For now, let’s just have fun.”

 

“Hm.”

 

Kuroo and Kenma joined the others, just as Natsu was saying, “Tobio, that fish looks bigger than me and Tsubasa-chan!”

 

Kageyama kneeled next to Natsu and looked at the direction she was pointing at, before nodding. “Yeah, looks like it. It’s even bigger than Hinata.”

 

“Hey! I’m not _that_ tiny!”

 

“Which fish is your favourite, Tsubasa-chan?” Kuroo asked Tsubasa, who had her eyes glued to a school of fishes passing by.

 

“They’re all really pretty, Tetsu-kun,” was her answer. “They’re so colourful.”

 

Kenma told them that the penguin exhibition was outside, so they scuttled together to the next area, where Kuroo recognized to be a miniature version of Tokyo bay.

 

Natsu, who was now sitting on Kageyama’s shoulders (when did she get there?), shouted, “Penguins! Tsubasa-chan, there are the penguins!”

 

Tsubasa attempted to peak, and pouted when she was unable to see because of other people who were much taller than her.

 

“Do you want me to carry you?” Kuroo offered. She immediately nodded.

 

“Hold on tight, Tsubasa.” Kenma reminded her.

 

Kuroo stood next to Kageyama, allowing Natsu to reunite with Tsubasa, and the two chatted and giggled about the many penguins waddling around on the high rocks.

 

“You’re so tall, Tetsu-kun.” Tsubasa mentioned. “Although you’re not as tall as Lev.”

 

“Haha, you don’t have to remind me of that.”

 

“But you’re taller than Tobio-kun.”

 

Kuroo looked at Kageyama, who was struggling to keep Natsu from moving around.

 

“Mmm… Just by a little, I think.”

 

“Natsu,” Warned Kageyama. “If you keep moving around, you’ll fall and hit your head and you’ll be just as bad as your brother.”

 

 _Chibi-chan_ attempted to kick Kageyama, but Kageyama was quicker and he avoided his attack.

 

“And you,” He added, pointing at him. “If you do that, I might lose my balance and drop Natsu.”

 

This made the invisible puppy ears on chibi-chan’s head droop in guilt, apparently, because he immediately pouted and looked away.

 

“S—Sorry.”

 

Kageyama rolled his eyes and flicked his forehead.

 

***

 

Lunch time rolled by, so Kuroo suggested they go to the restaurant. It was crowded, and after waiting for a while, Kenma finally managed to find a seat for the six of them.

 

They ordered and ate while talking, with mostly Natsu excitedly asking what they’re going to see next, and Tsubasa asking Kuroo and Kenma if she could buy a souvenir before they go home later.

 

“Sure you can.” Kuroo assured. “You can buy as many as you want.”

 

Tsubasa’s eyes immediately twinkled. “R—Really, Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Yeah, my treat.”

 

Because of that, Natsu immediately pounced on Kageyama, telling him to buy _her_ something on the way out too.

 

“Why do you keep asking _me_ for things…” Kageyama mumbled, but showed no signs of declining her request.

 

“Because I know Tobio loves me and _onii-chan_ so much and there’s nothing you won’t do for us, isn’t that right, _onii-chan_?”

 

“N—Natsu!”

 

Kuroo playfully pinched Natsu’s cheeks and said, “You’re a little devil, aren’t you?”

 

“Tooru also loves me! Last time he came over and brought a huge teddy bear for me, and told me to sleep with it every night.” She proudly told Kuroo. “Although it’s a little too big for my bed… My mommy got really confused when she saw it. She thought Tobio bought it for me.”

 

“Oh? Then you’re more like a princess, then?”

 

Natsu seemed to like the nickname. She was grinning from ear to ear.

 

“Tsubasa-chan is more like a princess, I think.” She then said. “Because her hair is so pretty.”

 

“Kenma did my hair this morning.” Tsubasa proudly declared. “Thank you, Kenma.”

 

“It’s no problem.”

 

“Can Kenma do my hair too next time?”

 

“I don’t see why not.”

 

“Yay!”

 

And the conversation went on like that. At one point, they talked about going on a trip to Disneyland next time, and Kuroo’s eyes wandered to Kenma, only to find that Kenma had no reaction.

 

“Disneyland is expensive. I don’t want to go.” Kageyama stated. “I have no money, Natsu.”

 

“ _Pleeease,_ Tobio! We’ve never gone on a trip to Disneyland before!”

 

“That’s true, it’s expensive! Kenma and I have no money either.”

 

Natsu pouted and turned to Tsubasa. “Let’s just go with Tooru, he’ll most definitely want to go with us.”

 

“Don’t just be around him because you want him to give you things!”

 

“Ahahaha!”

 

***

 

After exhausting themselves will all the exhibits in the aquarium, Kuroo announced that it was getting late, and they should go home before it gets too dark.

 

There was sadness written all over Tsubasa and Natsu’s faces, but they made no complaints as Kenma told them they could stop by the gift shop before getting on the train.

 

(Natsu immediately went for the large penguin stuffed toy, handing it to Kageyama.)

 

Kuroo held Tsubasa’s hand as she roamed through the isles. Kenma held her other hand.

 

Tsubasa made a stop at the slow globes section and said, “Ah, I want that one.”

 

“Hm, which one?”

 

She pointed at a medium-sized snow globe, with little penguins inside, sitting on top of rocks.

 

Kenma grabbed it for her. “This one?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

 

Tsubasa gave the snow globe a shake. She smiled.

 

“Okay, let’s get you this.” Kuroo announced. “Anything else you want?”

 

“Um… Can we get matching key chains, Tetsu-kun? And Kenma too?”

 

Tsubasa picked three fish key chains, all identical except for their colour schemes, and handed them to Kenma.

 

“I want to put this on my backpack when I get home.” She said happily. Kenma nodded.

 

After paying for everything, the six of them rode the train back home. They eventually said goodbye to _chibi-chan,_ Kageyama and Natsu because they had to switch to different lines.

 

“Let’s play again next time, Tsubasa-chan!” Natsu cheerfully declared. “Let’s go to Disneyland next.”

 

“Okay!”

 

Kenma also bid his farewell to Shouyou, Kuroo to Kageyama.

 

“Careful on your way home,” He told them. Kageyama replied with a, “You too.” And they disappeared to a different platform.

 

It was a little quieter with just the three of them again, but Kuroo held Tsubasa’s left hand and Kenma the other, and they walked together.

 

“Did you have fun today?” Kenma inquired.

 

“Lots. Thank you for taking me, Kenma.”

 

“Anything for you.”

 

“I’m so happy. Everyone is so nice.”

 

Kuroo squeezed her hand tighter as they entered their train.

 

Tsubasa fell asleep on the ride home.

 

***

 

“I’ve packed all her things.” Kenma told Kuroo that night while he was drinking coffee at the dining table, making small checks on his work.

 

“Okay,” Was his answer. “Is she still asleep?”

 

“She just woke up a while ago to pee. She’s drawing something right now, I think. She told me to leave the room.”

 

“Huh? Why would she do that?”

 

Kenma shrugged.

 

“I’m tired. Let’s just order takeout tonight.”

 

“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.”

 

“Tsubasa’s going to get picked up at nine tomorrow.”

 

Kuroo didn’t know what to answer, and so he didn’t.

 

“Do you want to… Say goodbye before she leaves tomorrow? I mean, you have to go to work.”

 

Kuroo thought about it for a moment.

 

“Nah, you can say her goodbyes for me.”

 

Kenma raised a brow. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine. I need a valid reason to be late for work, and I don’t think this one is.”

 

“You can say you woke up late after an all-nighter or something.”

 

“It’s okay, Kenma. Really.”

 

Kenma had seemed to give up, and so he sighed and said, “Fine. Suit yourself.”

 

They had dinner together, and Kuroo wondered how he managed to get used to eating with two other people on the table, and feared he wouldn’t be able to enjoy dinner as much anymore from now on.

 

 _It’s funny,_ he told himself. _It’s been just me an Kenma for the past two years now. How is it that one little kid can change everything in just a few weeks?_

“You seemed to be seriously doing something earlier Tsubasa.” Kenma pointed out.

 

Tsubasa flustered. “I—It’s a surprise! You can’t see it until tomorrow.”

 

“Hmm… What are you hiding from us?”

 

“It’s—It’s really nothing, Kenma!”

 

Kenma gave her a thin smile. “Okay then. I look forward to it tomorrow.”

 

Kuroo didn’t know what to say.

 

***

 

That night, Kuroo tucked Tsubasa in and lay beside her, silence enveloping them until he heard Tsubasa yawn.

 

“Sleepy already? You already slept.”

 

“Mmm… I’m tired. Is Tetsu-kun not tired?”

 

“Yeah, I’m tired too.”

 

“Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m so happy I met you. You’re so nice to me.”

 

“I’m happy to have met you too, Tsubasa-chan. You’re a great cook and your dinners are so delicious.”

 

“Heehee, thank you.”

 

Kuroo found his hand gently caressing Tsubasa’s soft locks.

 

“You’re going to see your mommy tomorrow. Are you excited?”

 

“I miss mommy.” Answered Tsubasa. “But because of Tetsu-kun and Kenma, it’s not lonely anymore.”

 

“Ahaha, glad I could be of good service.”

 

“Will we get to play together again sometimes?”

 

Kuroo was thankful the lights were off. He was at least sixty-five percent sure his hand was trembling a little (which he found very ridiculous, by the way).

 

“Yeah, I’ll play at your house next time. I’m going to sleep over and you better cook me lots of good food.”

 

“That’s a deal!”

 

Kenma slipped himself inside the room not long after, and Tsubasa was already falling asleep. He, too, brushed a hand over Tsubasa’s hair.

 

“Goodnight, Tsubasa. Sweet dreams.”

 

“Goodnight Kenma… Tetsu-kun…”

 

*** 

 

[1] Outou-san: ‘father’ in Japanese

[2] Onii-chan: ‘big brother’ in Japanese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry its a little late, i was on vacation etc etc. aaanyway, the next chapter will be the last, i think. it will be the ending + epilogue. if you liked this chapter please be sure to leave kudos/comments bcs they make me really happy! 
> 
> and i characterised natsu that way based on my little sister when she was younger who liked ppl based on who's nice to her and buys her cute toys (natsu's not a gold digger ok shes a child) thanks for reading <3333


	5. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It would be nice, wouldn’t it?”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “A baby.”
> 
> There was a pause before Kenma answered, “Like, we become real parents?”
> 
> “Yup. Like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up: very slight nsfw!! (post-sex cuddling)

Morning.

 

Kuroo woke up much earlier than usual, and he had no idea why. Perhaps it was because he didn’t sleep as late as usual last night? Or maybe it was just his body alarm having a glitch?

 

Nevertheless, he got out of bed and took a cold shower to make sure every inch of his body is awake. He’s going to need it for work, after all.

 

He made sure he was quiet, not wanting to wake either Kenma or Tsubasa up. He had breakfast alone, a simple bread and butter (he was still a little too tired to cook), and watched a bit of the news before he decided it was the right time to leave for the office.

 

Kuroo was halfway out the door when he stopped.

 

“I’m going fucking insane.”

 

Quietly, he went back to the bedroom.

 

“One more time…” He told himself. As he dipped his body carefully into the mattress, he took a good look at Tsubasa’s sound face. She looked as if she was having a good dream.

 

Kuroo’s knuckles gently caressed Tsubasa’s forehead, and she leaned a little to his touch.

 

“Tetsu-kun?” He heard her say, half-asleep.

 

“Yeah. Go back to sleep. It’s too early.” He told her. “Your mommy will be here a little later.”

 

“Mmm… Okay…”

 

Kuroo tenderly moved his hands to comb through Tsubasa’s hair.

 

He whispered, “Sweet dreams, kiddo.”

 

And then he left the house.

 

***

 

People were beginning to flood the building of Matsutake Publishing when Kuroo’s phone rang.

 

It was a call from Kenma.

 

“Hey, Kenma. What’s up?”

 

“Tetsu-kun?”

 

_Wait, what?_

“T—Tsubasa-chan?”

 

“Mm.” Said Tsubasa from the other line. “You weren’t here when I woke up. Where did you go?”

 

“I’m at the office. Sorry I left without telling you.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Kuroo waited.

 

“My mommy is here.”

 

“Are you happy to see her?”

 

“I am.”

 

Kuroo replied, “Well, that’s good then.”

 

“I’m a sad that I don’t get to see you though. I wanted to have breakfast with you and Kenma and mommy.”

 

It took every bit of strength Kuroo had left in him not to hit himself in the head, for being so stupid, selfish and _scared_ of bidding Tsubasa farewell.

 

Why did he have to be such a pathetic excuse of a human being?

 

Has he gotten _that_ attached to Tsubasa, so attached that it made it so, _so_ difficult to say goodbye? It’s not like she’s going to disappear forever. She’s only moving to Hokkaido for gods’ sake. It’s not even that far.

 

(The answer to that question is: yes.)

 

“I’m sorry. How can I make it up to you?”

 

Kuroo’s mind briefly flashed back to the time Tsubasa had to be watched by Bokuto because both he and Kenma were busy.

 

He remembered saying the same thing to her.

 

“When I visit next time,” Tsubasa answered. “Let’s all have dinner together.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And breakfast.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And lunch. We never have lunch together.”

 

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief, but he was smiling really hard. “Yeah, okay.”

 

For a moment Tsubasa was silent, and so was Kuroo.

 

Kuroo then said, “Say hi to your mommy for me. And you take care of yourself, all right? Show your mommy your amazing cooking skills. Tell her that Kenma and I taught you how to make delicious curry and spaghetti.”

 

“I will.”

 

 _And don’t forget me,_ he wanted to say. But at the end of the day, he was just Tsubasa’s second uncle’s boyfriend, and nothing more.

 

“Send me a letter.” He added. “Send me the first flower you see. Put it in an envelope and mail it to me.”

 

“It’ll wither, Tetsu-kun.”

 

“Oh. Right. The first pebble then.”

 

“Okay.”

 

There was silence again.

 

“I made you a present.” Tsubasa suddenly told him. “It’s with Kenma. I hope you like it.”

 

“Of course. I like anything you make.”

 

“Tetsu-kun?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

More silence.

 

“I’ll—“ Kuroo chocked on his own words, and that made him want to punch himself in the face. “—I’ll miss you too. Be good, Tsubasa-chan.”

 

“I will. Tetsu-kun had taught me how to.”

 

“I haven’t really taught you anything.”

 

“You were a great daddy for me. And Kenma too. Even though it was for a short time, I’m glad I had two daddies.”

 

Kuroo wanted to flick her forehead to respond to how cute she was.

 

He wanted to say something, _anything_ to keep the conversation going, but behind Tsubasa he heard a voice of a woman saying, “Tsubasa-chan, we have to go.”

 

“Just a bit more, mommy.” Tsubasa responded. “Um, Tetsu-kun? I have to go now.”

 

“Yeah, I heard. Don’t let your mother wait too long.”

 

“Okay. Bye-bye, Tetsu-kun.” She responded, her voice a little light this time. “Please patiently wait for your pebble, okay?”

 

“Heh, you little rascal.”

 

Tsubasa’s voice disappeared from the line, and it sounded like she handed the phone over to Kenma. Kuroo briefly heard Kenma exchanging farewells with his cousin and Tsubasa before the line was cut off.

 

Kuroo slumped on his chair and exhaled very deeply.

 

“Well, I guess that’s that.” He told himself, but his body refused to move.

 

Yaku walked in and tapped Kuroo on the shoulder to say, “Good morning,” but Kuroo forgot to respond.

 

“Oi, you alright there?”

 

“Wh—Oh, yeah. I’m good. Just spacing out a bit.”

 

“Did you not get enough sleep or something?”

 

 _Nah, that’s not it._ “Yeah, that’s probably it.”

 

***

 

Kenma left him several messages, but Kuroo chose not to respond. He didn’t really feel like coming home, even though his work was pretty much done for the day.

 

Yaku nudged him and said, “Wanna go get dinner? I’m starving. Lev’s coming too.”

 

“Yeah, alright.”

 

Lev was animated as always, and he was talking about how he _finally_ decided to get a _shiba-inu_ instead of a Pomeranian. Yaku criticised him here and there, but Kuroo was unable to fully make out the conversation. He was too busy thinking about that promise with Tsubasa.

 

_When will she visit though? In a week? A month? A year?_

His phone rang; it was a call from Kenma. Kuroo felt a little guilty for ignoring him (his phone, at that) for the entire day, so he reluctantly picked up.

 

“You’ve been ignoring all my messages.” Stated Kenma, voice a little more stern than usual.

 

“I’m sorry. I was busy.”

 

“Kuro, I’ve known you ever since I was fresh out of my mother’s womb. And I _know_ that no matter how busy you are with work you always make time to check your phone at least _once_. Don’t try to lie to me.”

 

“…I’m sorry.”

 

Kenma sighed from the other line. “Where are you?”

 

“I’m with Yaku and Lev. Yaku was hungry so I’m accompanying him right now.”

 

“Are you eating too?”

 

“Nah, don’t feel like it.”

 

“Mm. When are you coming home then?”

 

Kuroo paused to look at Yaku and Lev, who were busy bickering about gods-know-what, and told Kenma, “Now, I guess.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be waiting.” Then he added. “Answer your texts or I’ll punch your stupid face.”

 

“So mean, Kenma…”

 

Kenma hung up and Kuroo took the time to skim through the messages Kenma had sent him. 

 

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **what time will u be home today? my second class is cancelled but theres a new project due next week so im coming home early to work on it**

 

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **why did u leave ur dirty clothes on the floor again**

 

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **im hungry when r u coming back what should we have for dinner**

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **do u have a pencil sharpener somewhere i cant find mine**

 

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **would it kill u to check ur stupid phone ur usually bugging me about responding to ur texts**

 

> **From: Kenma** **（** **●´** **∀** **｀）ノ** ♡
> 
> **kuro you big hypocrite**

It made Kuroo laugh; the subtle ways Kenma shows his affection towards him. It was nice to be the one pinned, for once. Although what Kenma did wouldn’t really count as pining…

 

He excused himself from Yaku and Lev, stating that he was tired and wanted to see Kenma.

 

Before he left, he heard Yaku say, “Cheer up, Kuroo.”

 

And he looked over his shoulder and said, “Thanks.”

 

***

 

Kenma was waiting for him on the sofa when Kuroo arrived home.

 

His legs were crossed, one hand holding what seemed to be a cup of warm milk (bedtime favourite especially during exhausting days) and the other typing something on his phone.

 

“Oh.” He said, as he saw Kuroo. “I was just about to text you again.”

 

“Aw, did you miss me that much?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“…I was just teasing…”

 

Kenma said nothing as Kuroo sat down next to him. He let his phone drop on the sofa and tilted his head back.

 

“How was your day?”

 

“It was alright. The same old usual stuff. What about you?”

 

“Need to work on a sketch due in two days.”

 

“You should get started then.”

 

“I don’t feel like it, so no.”

 

The house felt awfully quiet somehow, though this had been how it was until a month ago. Now Kuroo would do anything to hear, “Tetsu-kun, dinner is ready,” when he comes home from work.

 

“It’s so quiet.” He remarked, then added, “Has it always been like this?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is that so…”

 

“It’s mid-October already.” Said Kenma, a hint of tiredness in his voice. “Time goes by too fast.”

 

“It’s almost your birthday.”

 

“Oh. Right.”

 

Kuroo slung an arm around Kenma’s shoulder. “What do you want as a present?”

 

“The new Nintendo 3DS. In XL.”

 

“…”

 

Kenma saw the strained look at Kuroo’s face and smiled a little. “I’m only joking. I don’t need anything.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Kuroo didn’t know if he was attempting to change the topic (Kenma’s not a big fan of birthdays), or if he had genuinely just forgotten something, but he then told Kuroo, “Speaking of presents… There’s something for you on the table...”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Go and see for yourself.”

 

Kuroo sluggishly stood up and went to the dining table, pouting a little because he had just realised that his body was aching. Was he _that_ tired?

 

But when he saw it, his entire body felt as if they’ve stopped working altogether.

 

There was a drawing.

 

It was a little messily made with crayons, but Kuroo could tell the person who made it put a lot of effort into their creation.

 

Three people were sitting together, one slightly smaller than the others, beneath a large tree. In front of them laid a neatly prepared picnic. There were birds in the sky, clouds and even flowers blooming around them.

 

And below it, it read:

 

_Kenma and Tetsu-kun,_

_Thank you for everything! I will never forget you!_

_Tsubasa_

“Kuro?” He heard Kenma say, but it sounded as if he was so far away. “Are you okay?”

 

“…Yeah. I’m fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

He didn’t answer.

 

Kuroo felt a light tap on his back, and he finally averted his gaze from the drawing before him. It was Kenma.

 

His hand traced the drawing of the little girl gently and half-whispered to Kuroo, “Let’s get this framed. I’ve been thinking about putting something up our wall anyway. It’s kinda dull.”

 

“Yeah, our apartment’s so plain and boring.”

 

“We should get more things to hang, as well.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Don’t cry, Kuro.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Okay, if you say so.”

 

There was silence between them.

 

***

 

Kuroo’s days resumed as if the entire month spent with Tsubasa didn’t happen. He and Kenma bought a frame for Tsubasa’s drawing and hung it in the living room, just above the television. They had originally planned to buy more things to display on the wall, but home-decorations were expensive, so Kenma decided that perhaps one was simply enough for their small apartment.

 

One night when he arrived home, Kenma said to him, “I want to have sex.”

 

It made Kuroo a little (very!) surprised, but then he realised: he and Kenma _hadn’t_ had time for sex in a while, especially with a child around the house.

 

And so he answered, “Okay. Let’s have sex after dinner.”

 

“No. Now.”

 

And so they did it twice in the bedroom, then Kenma lazily nudged Kuroo to order pizza for them.

 

After finishing nearly the entire box, Kenma kissed him and they ended up doing it once more before floating slowly into dreamland in each other’s arms.

 

Kuroo wasn’t even ashamed to say it: sex with Kenma is _great._

 

He had forgotten how good it felt to become one with him in between the soft sheets of their bed.

 

“Kenma?”

 

“Hm…”

 

“That was great.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’ve never seen you so aggressive before, with your—“

 

“—Okay, that’s enough.” Kenma cut off. “I’m sleepy. Your voice is distracting me.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

 

“Whatever.”

 

Kenma pressed his body closer to Kuroo, and Kuroo wrapped an arm around him.

 

“We need to change the bed sheets tomorrow.”

 

“Whose idea was it to not wear a condom?”

 

Kenma stirred a little, causing his head to be tucked under Kuroo’s chin. “I never liked using them anyway.”

 

“You’re secretly a dirty little minx, aren’t you?”

 

“Are you calling me a dog?”

 

“No, not at all.”

 

“ _You’re_ changing them tomorrow.”

 

A low laugh escaped his throat. “Yeah, okay. Anything for you.”

 

***

 

They ended up having more sex than before. Most times Kuroo would come home to Kenma jumping on him, or him caressing Kenma’s soft thighs until mewls are heard and clothes are taken off.

 

“At this rate, I might _actually_ get pregnant.” Kenma joked stagnantly, breathing still a little uneven.

 

“You know guys can’t conceive though, right?”

 

“Who knows? You might have magical sperm, judging from how much you co—“

 

“—Okay, okay! I get it! Geez, you can be so graphic sometimes.”

 

Kenma raised a brow. “What’s so graphic about saying co—“

 

“—Don’t say it! Oh, I’ve corrupted my sweet, innocent little Kenma!”

 

Kenma jabbed Kuroo’s waist, annoyed.

 

In return, Kuroo wailed about the pain and rolled over closer to him, pressing his head against Kenma’s naked torso.

 

“It would be nice, wouldn’t it?”

 

“What?”

 

“A baby.”

 

There was a pause before Kenma answered, “Like, we become real parents?”

 

“Yup. Like that.”

 

Kenma closed his eyes and so did Kuroo. And after a while, Kenma whispered, “Yeah, sounds nice.”

 

“You can be the mom.”

 

“We’ll both be _dads_ , dear god, get it through that thick skull of yours that we’re both _men_.”

 

Kuroo ignored Kenma’s complaint. “We should adopt.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m serious. We should adopt.”

 

“But I’m still in uni—“

 

“I’m not saying at this _very_ moment.” Kuroo explained quietly. Kenma’s hands found their way to his hair. “But later. One day. When we’re both ready.”

 

Kenma didn’t answer. It appeared that he was thinking.

 

“You’d make a great dad.” He then said to Kuroo. “It only took you less than a week to make Tsubasa like you.”

 

“I guess kids just like me?”

 

“Perhaps.”

 

“So… Is that a ‘yes?’”

 

“…We’ll have to buy lots of things.”

 

“Yeah. Clothes. And milk and toys. She’s not allowed to be bored ever.”

 

The hands combing Kuroo’s locks stopped for a brief moment. “’She?’ You’ve already decided that we’re going to adopt a girl?”

 

“Yeah. It’s boring with just two men in the house. But if you want a boy, we can have two.”

 

“…Just one girl sounds perfectly fine.”

 

Kuroo raised his head to look at Kenma’s eyes. “She’s going to have cute, short hair, one that looks like an apple.”

 

“She can have whatever hairstyle she wants.”

 

“I’m going to teach her how to play volleyball. And literature.”

 

Kenma rolled his eyes, but didn’t say ‘no’ to any of Kuroo’s suggestions.

 

“You can teach her how to cook.”

 

“We can both do that.”

 

“And no dating until she’s twenty fi—no, thirty.”

 

“At that rate, we’re going to be too old by the time she gives us grandchildren.”

 

Kuroo laughed softly. “Heh, we sound like newlyweds discussing having our first child.”

 

“Hmm…”

 

They continued to talk until dawn, and Kuroo was surprisingly the first one to fall asleep in Kenma’s embrace.

 

***

 

Days, weeks rolled by. Kenma’s birthday came and went; Kuroo planned a surprise party for him with Yaku and Bokuto (who invited himself to tag along). Kuroo bought him the new Nintendo 3DS XL he asked for, and Kenma’s eyes grew a little teary as he opened the box.

 

The weather grew colder and Kenma switched the heater on. They ended up wearing sweaters most of the time. _Chibi-chan_ called Kenma and asked if they wanted to come to Disneyland with them (so Kageyama actually _did_ save up money for Natsu?) but Kenma politely declined, stating that it was too cold for him to go outside.

 

On Kuroo’s birthday, Kenma invited a few friends over, including Kuroo’s high school buddies, and they had dinner together. Kuroo received questions about his work, and he spoke happily about how well he was doing in Matsukate Publishing.

 

Kenma gifted him with a new laptop bag made of fine leather, and he blushed when he told Kuroo he saved up for it.

 

There was a fair bit of alcohol, and Bokuto made a poor attempt to strip tease the guests on the dining table. Thankfully, Akaashi stayed sober and managed to drag him down.

 

After everyone had left that evening, Kenma came up to Kuroo and handed him a small box, messily taped on its sides.

 

Kuroo asked, “I thought you gave me your present already?”

 

“This one isn’t from me.”

 

Kenma excused himself to take a hot shower to withstand the cold and Kuroo was left alone in the living room.

 

He carefully took off the tape and then the lid, and inside was a folded piece of paper and –What is it?

 

Written on the paper was someone’s writing Kuroo knew so well.

 

_Tetsu-kun,_

_Happy birthday! I’m sorry if you think I forgot my promise, but I told Kenma to keep this a secret until your birthday comes. Here’s the first pebble I saw. I found it at the airport when the plane just landed. When we got off, it was much colder than Tokyo._

_Tsubasa_

_Ps. I’m using the fish keychain we bought at the aquarium. Mommy said it’s really pretty._

Kuroo touched the small, slightly scratched pebble on the bottom surface of the box, lifting it up and looking at it under the light. There was a faint tinge of purple at one of the rougher edges.

 

And he smiled.

 

He slowly opened the drawer next to the bed, took out a small, sea-creature-shaped keychain, and hung it on his bag.

 

***

 

**_Epilogue_ **

Though it was already the beginning of March, the weather was still chilly, forcing Kuroo to leave the house with a jacket on that morning. After kissing both Kenma and Hoshiko goodbye, he drove his car to _Shinjuku **[1]**_.

 

A message from his editor came, and it read, **Kuroo-kun, don’t be late, please. Thank you.**

Ichinomiya-san was waiting for him at the promised café when he arrived, a little out of breath after running from the parking area to their meet up spot. When she saw him, she politely stood up and bowed.

 

“Thank you for all the hard work.” She told him once Kuroo had sat down and handed her the manuscript. She quickly skimmed through the pages, nodding and folding the edge of the papers once in a while.

 

“Sorry it’s late.” Kuroo apologised, laughing nervously. “I was stuck at the proposal scene.”

 

“It’s no problem. I’ve been through worse. Although…” She glanced at Kuroo just a little, before returning her attention back to Kuroo’s upcoming novel. “It’s still hard to believe someone as tardy and… How should I say this… dorky… as you could write such a beautiful story.”

 

“Ichinomiya-san! You’re so mean to me!”

 

Ichinomiya-san laughed.

 

“Well, ‘The Light of a Thousand Candles’ was a success, so I do think this will entice the audience as well. I’ll have a thorough look when I return to the office.”

 

“Thanks. Where would I be without you?”

 

“At home, not showered and probably nowhere near finishing the manuscript you promised me _five weeks_ ago. I'll have to thank Kozume-kun too...”

 

“I said I was sorry!”

 

Not long after their chit-chat, Ichinomiya-san bid Kuroo farewell.

 

“Well, at least _that’s_ done for now.” Kuroo said to himself. _Maybe I’ll go get some breakfast or something._

He ended up ordering a bagel with cream cheese at the café. The waiter also brought out a cup of coffee for him.

After breakfast, Kuroo absentmindedly wandered around the area, not really wanting to go home just yet (no one’s home anyway, so it’s boring). There were many new stores opened, he realised. Had it been that long since he last walked around town like this?

 

Well, it’s true that ‘The Light of a Thousand Candles’ took up so much of his time, with it being his very first novel, his first _baby_ (besides Hoshiko-chan, of course), and he gave it tender love and care until it was finally published.

 

_Guess it was worth all the time I spent at home, huh?_

Kuroo’s legs brought him to a nearby bookstore, and he decided that it had been a while since he last read a book, and so he wanted to pick up a few now that he has free time.

 

The literature section was, as he expected, pleasant. Kuroo particularly loved the smell of freshly printed pages, and he glided his fingers across the spines of the neatly displayed books.

 

He saw his book under the “Top 10 Favourites This Month” section, and he couldn’t help but be proud of his achievement. Though it had been released last year, it was still going strong in the market.

 

(Kuroo ended up buying three new novels, one novella and a storybook for Hoshiko, by the way.)

 

On his way to the parking lot, Kenma called.

 

“Kuro,” He said from the other line. “Don’t forget to pick Hoshiko up later. Where are you now?”

 

“On the way back. You’re at work already?”

 

“Yeah.” Kenma sounded a little tired. Though Kuroo understood; he _had_ been up all night finalising four sketches for his upcoming project. “By the way, the clients loved the proposals. They’re now torn between two designs.”

 

“That’s good then. I’m so proud of you.”

 

“I’m not your kid, you know… Why do you talk to me the same way you talk to Hoshiko…”

 

“Because—“ He took a deep breath, and whispered as he said it. “I love you.”

 

Kenma paused before answering, “You’re too cheesy. And that makes absolutely no sense.”

 

“But you love me anyway.”

 

“I guess I do.”

 

It was still, until now, rare for Kenma to admit his feelings for him, so what he said made Kuroo blush, just a little.

 

“I need to go.” Kenma told him. “Tsukishima is waiting for me. He wants to discuss the potential group project for an office building in _Roponggi **[2]**_.”

 

“Hm? That’s rare, Tsukki wanting to discuss.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Do you want me and Hoshiko-chan to pick you up later?”

 

“Sure.”

 

Kenma hung up first (as always), and Kuroo headed home.

 

***

 

Sometimes after lunch, Kuroo left to pick Hoshiko up from school. He arrived just as the bell rang, and many of the students flooded through the playground area outside.

 

Hoshiko was walking with her friends when he saw her. When he waved (a little exaggeratedly), she waved back.

 

“Daddy!” She said, running to him. Kuroo caught her in his arms and lifted her up.

 

“Hey, baby girl. Good day at school?”

 

“I answered a question from the teacher and she gave me a sticker.”

 

Kuroo kissed her cheek. “I’m so proud of you! Let’s go get ice cream.”

 

“Yay! Okay!”

 

Kuroo took her to a nearby parlour and Hoshiko asked for a scoop of milk-flavoured ice cream in a cup.

 

“Careful, don’t get the car dirty or your papa will get mad at me.”

 

“Okay.”

 

On the way home, Hoshiko told Kuroo about her day, about how the new _kanji_ she learned and the homework given to the class. She also talked about the upcoming school trip to the planetarium near Tokyo sky tree next week.

 

“Can I go, daddy?” She asked him with pleading eyes.

 

“Sure. But ask papa first, just in case.”

 

“Miyaguchi _sensei_ said that there will be many pretty stars! I can’t wait!”

 

Kuroo gently patted her daughter’s head, and she continued to speak animatedly until they reached home.

 

Upon their arrival, Hoshiko took her shoes off and unpacked her bag, taking out her homework and immediately worked on them on the dining table. Sometimes it fascinates Kuroo how diligent she can be, but if he had to find the reason why, it was probably because of how Kenma raised her to never procrastinate.

 

(Although Kuroo found it a little ironic; a lesson on not procrastinating from Kenma.)

 

He made her some food while she worked on her _kanji_ homework, and the two ate together as soon as Hoshiko announced that she was finished.

 

Kenma was to be picked up at five, so Kuroo and Hoshiko took a bath together before he helped her get ready.

 

“Daddy, hair.” She said to him after she got dressed, a brush in one hand and a small, pale pink bow in the other. Kuroo tied Hoshiko’s hair into a bun and laced the bow around it.

 

“Are we picking papa up at his office?”

 

“Yup.”

 

Hoshiko blushed a little, and Kuroo raised a brow.

 

“Hoshiko-chan? Your cheeks are red. What’s wrong?”

 

“Um… At papa’s office, that means Kei-chan is there, right?”

 

 _Oh. So_ that’s _why._

Kuroo cursed the day he decided to introduce Hoshiko to Tsukishima. _His_ baby girl was looking at someone else with that cute, flushed face of hers and Tsukishima wasn’t even that good of a guy. Kuroo would have been a little happier if she had had a crush on Yamaguchi instead.

 

(Nope, that’s a lie. He’d still be pretty upset.)

 

_I’ll just ask Kenma to come down by the time we arrive._

Hoshiko became a little giddy on the way to Kenma’s office, and Kuroo was mentally stabbing Tsukishima’s face with a giant fork.

 

(He’s jealous; can he really help it?)

 

***

 

Turns out, even _Kenma_ decided to add fuel to his jealousy.

 

“Can you come up?” He asked when Kuroo called him. “I’m still working on something so you can wait here until I’m done. It won’t take long.”

 

“We’ll just wait downstairs.” Replied Kuroo.

 

“Just come up. Almost everyone has gone home.”

 

Kuroo’s eyes wandered a little to Hoshiko, and he sighed. “Fine.”

 

Kenma’s office was clean; minus the many many sketches pinned on every visible board in the area. There were only about four people left, and Kuroo assumed that it was probably Kenma’s team.

 

“Kenma.” He said, making Kenma look up from his computer.

 

“Papa!”

 

Hoshiko let go of Kuroo’s arm (to his chagrin) and ran to Kenma’s embrace, who silently yet gently caressed her head.

 

“Hey, darling.” Kenma cooed, and Hoshiko pressed her cheek against Kenma’s. “How was your day?”

 

“Daddy bought me ice cream. It was yummy.”

 

“Is that so…”

 

The door behind them opened, and entered Yamaguchi and (the devil) Tsukishima, each holding a cup of coffee.

 

“Eh? It’s Hoshiko-chan!” Yamaguchi said, excited. “What brings you here today?”

 

Hoshiko turned to the source of the sound and beamed, “Tadashi! I’m here to pick up papa.”

 

Tsukishima was silent the whole time, but his eyes met Hoshiko’s, and the girl immediately flushed beet red. She hid her face against Kenma’s chest to hide her embarrassment.

 

Kuroo’s brows were already twitching in irritation, and the semi-sadistic smile on Tsukishima’s face didn’t help make him feel any better.

 

“ _Ho-shi-ko-chan_ …” Instead, Tsukishima whispered.

 

“K—K—Kei-chan! I didn’t see you there!”

 

“Really? Why are you so red?” He glided the back lightly against Hoshiko’s cheek. “Do you have a fever?”

 

Hoshiko squealed a loud, _Papa!_ And Yamaguchi laughed, “Tsukki, don’t tease Hoshiko-chan like that. You know she likes you a lot.”

 

“Mmm… But I like it when girls are aggressive. Maybe she should be more honest about what she wants.”

 

“Oi,” Kuroo warned, irritatingly smiling. “You’re one thousand years too early to be hitting on my daughter.”

 

“Oh, Kuroo-san. I didn’t see you there.”

 

 _What a fucking prick,_ Kuroo laughed. _I’m going to need extra protection to keep Hoshiko-chan away from this demon._

 

Yamaguchi knelt beside Kenma and peered into Hoshiko’s face.

 

“Hoshiko-chan, it’s okay. Tsukki was just teasing you.” And then he whispered, “I think he likes you too.”

 

Hoshiko perked up from that, and Kuroo had to fight the urge to punch Yamaguchi in the face.

 

“Kenma, can you hurry it up? I’m, uh, hungry.”

 

Kenma gently held Hoshiko’s face and released her from his embrace. “I’m going to print something, then we can go home. Can you wait over there?”

 

“O—Okay…”

 

Hoshiko hid behind Kuroo’s leg as Kenma left to pick up his prints, warily eyeing Tsukishima, who looked at her back, now with his usual, stoic expression.

 

“Yamaguchi, let’s go get dinner after this.”

 

“Sure, Tsukki!”

 

And the two went back to their computers.

 

***

 

Kenma finally, _finally_ finished whatever the _hell_ he was doing, and Kuroo was finally able to leave his office, carrying Hoshiko in his embrace. Once they got into the car, Hoshiko sat on Kenma’s lap at the passanger’s seat and Kuroo drove.

 

“Why are you in such a bad mood?” Kenma inquired.

 

“I’m not.”

 

“You know you can’t lie to me.”

 

_He’s right._

“I don’t like Tsukki, that bastar—“

 

“Watch your language, Kuro.”

 

“Oops, right. Sorry.”

 

Kenma’s hands wrapped around Hoshiko’s waist as the little girl peered out the window, watching the scenery unfold before her.

 

“Hey, Kuro. There’s this new _shabu-shabu **[3]** _ restaurant I want to try. The people at the office recommended it to me.”

 

“Hm? Where is it?”

 

“It’s in…” Kenma grabbed his phone to check the address. “ _Nagatacho_.”

 

_Nagatacho._

Why did that place sound so familiar? Was there something particularly special about that district?

 

_Oh._

Kuroo didn’t respond as Kenma told him he’d input the address in the GPS. He drove silently, and suddenly his thoughts were filled with one very special little girl (other than Hoshiko) he had met many years ago.

 

_I wonder how she is… How long has it been?_

The place wasn’t very far, and once they arrived Kenma ordered for them. From what felt like a distance Kuroo could hear the chitter-chatter between Kenma and Hoshiko.

 

_Tsubasa-chan… Was it?_

Their food came, and they ate quietly, mostly because Kuroo was deep in thought that he forgot to ask Kenma about this day, or to compliment how good the food was.

 

“Papa, there’s something wrong with daddy.” Hoshiko whispered to Kenma, to which Kenma responded, “He’s always like that.”

 

But this time, Kuroo didn’t complain.

 

***

 

The cold eventually went away, replaced with the warm winds of spring. Cherry blossoms began to bloom and the pavements are painted a baby pink wherever Kuroo went.

 

Hoshiko entered the second grade, and Kuroo cried a little to Kenma, complaining about how fast she was growing. Kenma shook his head in disbelief.

 

“She’s only six, Kuro.”

 

“I remember her being less than a year old when she joined our family!”

 

“You do know that people grow, right?”

 

“It really felt like it was _just_ yesterday when we celebrated her first _hinamatsuri **[4]**…_ ”

 

“Stop being so dramatic. It’s embarrassing.”

 

“Mean as always, Kenma…”

 

Kenma lightly leaned against him. “Tough love, Kuro. Tough love.”

 

Kuroo gently intertwined their hands. “Before we know it, she’ll be off to university. Or worse—get a boyfriend.”

 

“Those are times that we can’t avoid.”

 

“ _Still…_ It makes me sad to think she’s going to leave our love nest soon.”

 

“Don’t say ‘love nest,’ it sounds disgusting.”

 

Kuroo pouted.

 

***

 

During summer break, Kuroo and Kenma took Hoshiko to Disneyland (they finally have more than enough money to spend!) and stayed for one night at the resort. Hoshiko was _exhilarated,_ that was probably the happiest they’ve seen of her, although she was generally always happy.

 

They took many pictures, some of which Kuroo sent to his mother and Kenma to his. Bokuto sent him a text, complaining about why he wasn’t invited to tag along.

 

(And after, Akaashi texted Kenma, apologizing on behalf of Bokuto.)

 

They celebrated Hoshiko’s seventh birthday in July. They had a small party at home and invited some of Hoshiko’s friends from school, along with a few of his and Kenma’s close friends. _Chibi-chan_ and Natsu came and gifted her a dollhouse with many little dolls to go with it.

 

By the end of summer, Kuroo’s second book was launched, titled ‘The Moon that Embraces the Sun,” a horror with a tinge of romance that caused teenage girls to squeal in heartbreak and adults to shiver at the graphic and realistic way he wrote the story.

 

Kenma secretly bought a copy and brought it to work, and Kuroo found out from Tsukishima that he’s been recommending it to his co-workers.

 

(Kenma didn’t want to admit it, but Kuroo kissed him stupid anyway.)

 

(Guess Tsukishima’s not that bad after all, huh?)

 

The air became a little chilly mid-September and Hoshiko started wearing scarves to school, as per Kenma’s request. Kuroo was asked by Ichinomiya-san if he was planning to write anything new, and he told her he’s been taking some time off to spend more time with his family, to which she approved of.

 

“You’re such a _dad,_ Kuroo-kun.” He remembered her say.

 

Kuroo and Hoshiko baked a cake for Kenma’s birthday and the three of them celebrated at home. With the help of Kuroo (thanks to YouTube tutorials), Hoshiko gave Kenma a homemade book cover using felt and glitter.

 

“I love it. Thank you.” Said Kenma to Hoshiko, who in returned hugged him.

 

“Thank you for existing in my life, Papa.” She whispered, “And daddy too.”

 

Kuroo felt as if he remembered someone else saying those words.

 

***

 

Kuroo woke up to a cold morning to realise that one; it was November, and two; that it was the seventeenth.

 

It was his _birthday_.

 

“Happy birthday!” He suddenly heard, and the next moment, Hoshiko was jumping up and down the bed enthusiastically. “Wake up, daddy! It’s your birthday! Papa made breakfast! And _cake_!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Kuroo answered, very much awake but a little tired. “You’re so excited today, Hoshiko-chan.”

 

“Of course! We get to have cake and balloons and _presents!_ ”

 

“You mean, _I_ get to have cake, balloons and presents.”

 

“But you always share with me.”

 

“…Well, that’s true.”

 

Kenma was already at the dining table by the time they came out, also still clad in his pajamas, and when he saw Kuroo he stood up and walked over to him.

 

“Happy birthday, Kuro.” He said. “Thanks for being with us all this time.”

 

Kuroo kissed Kenma and Hoshiko covered her eyes in embarrassment.

 

(Kenma then stepped on his foot.)

 

After the particularly extravagant breakfast Kenma made (there was so much food on the table! How were they going to finish all of this?), Hoshiko shyly handed a pink box to him.

 

“Hm? What’s this?”

 

“This is from me.” She answered. “Papa helped me pick it out.”

 

Kuroo opened the lid to find a large, white mug with a small, black cat peaking to the inside as the handle. There was a small card attached to it that says, _To daddy, from Hoshiko._

 

“Um, because you’re always working and drinking coffee.” Hoshiko explained. “And you would go back and forth to add more coffee in your mug. But this mug is bigger so you don’t have to move around so much and get more work done. Oh, _and_ you like cats.”

 

It was a simple, innocent reasoning, but Kuroo found himself touched at Hoshiko’s words. He leaned in to hug her.

 

“Thank you, my lovely. I’ll put this to good use.”

 

Kenma gave him an electric organiser and asked Kuroo to use it to keep up with deadlines.

 

“Ichinomiya-san told me you’re _always_ late.” He stated flatly, but enough to make Kuroo shiver.

 

“I—I have no excuse this time.”

 

Kuroo checked his phone to see that he received messages from some of his friends, and also thirteen miscalls from Bokuto.

 

> **From: Bro** ♡
> 
> **KUROOOOOO HAPY BIRTHAYDAAAAYYY HAVE A GOOD ONE MY NUMBER 1 BRO**

 

> **From: Akaashi Keiji**
> 
> **Happy birthday, Kuroo-san. All the best.**

  

> **From: chibi-chan**
> 
> **Kuroo-san, happy birthday!! Have a good one!! With love from me and kageyama!!!**

 

> **From: chibi-chan**
> 
> **AND NATSU**

  

> **From: Yaku Morisuke**
> 
> **Hey kuroo happy birthday!! hope ur books are selling well and wishing you the best!**

There were a few more from Lev (which consisted of _just_ emoticons), Kageyama, Sawamura and Sugawara, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi (surprise surprise, they’re _finally_ together), Nobuyuki, Yamamoto, Fukunaga, Inuoka, Shibayama and even Oikawa (that bastard) and Ushiwaka greeted him happy birthday.

 

In his e-mail inbox there were greetings from Ichinomiya-san and other people he’s met for work-related reasons.

Kuroo called his mother and talked to her for a bit, and she said hello to Kenma and Hoshiko before hanging up. Then he dialled Bokuto’s number and prepared himself for the endless scream of “Hey, hey, hey, happy birthday!”

 

They cut the cake after Kuroo finished talking to Bokuto and Kuroo gave the first slice to Hoshiko, the second to Kenma before cutting some for himself.

 

Hoshiko excitedly asked what they were going to do that day, and Kuroo told her that he just wanted to spend some time with her and Kenma. They ended up curled together in bed, the television on but no one actually paying attention to it.

 

Kuroo spent the afternoon of his birthday napping, in the end. When he woke up, both Kenma and Hoshiko were no longer in the bedroom.

 

“Kuro,” He heard Kenma say when he walked out. “There are some gifts for you. The mailman was here about an hour ago.”

 

And indeed there were many.

 

Fan mails were piled on the dining table and there were a few small gift bags as well. Kuroo wasn’t really a fan-mail person, but he read them one by one, cherishing each word from the fans that have stuck by him and his books all this time.

 

Hoshiko helped him open the presents, and some gave him handmade scarves (probably those young, teenage fans), a few others went overboard and got him an expensive pen.

 

“Papa, what’s this?” Hoshiko, who was excited to unwrap all the gifts Kuroo received, suddenly paused. She took the present she just opened and walked over to Kenma. “I think this is a little old…”

 

Kenma took the item from her, and Kuroo’s eyes followed.

 

It was a snow globe.

 

Inside were little penguins, standing on top of rocks.

 

Kenma didn’t say anything, but looked at Kuroo briefly before handing the snow globe to Kuroo. And with trembling hands, Kuroo took it.

 

“Hoshiko-chan,” He said, voice a little strained. “Where’s the wrap that came with this?”

 

“Um, here you go.”

 

As Kuroo expected, there was a small note attached on the side of the paper.

 

And it read,

 

_Tetsu-kun,_

_Happy birthday!_

_I don’t know when this’ll get to you. I’m crossing my fingers and hoping that it arrives just in time for your birthday._

_Do you still remember this snow globe? You bought it for me a few years ago on our trip to the aquarium. It’s been sitting on my desk all this time, and whenever I look at it I think of you and Kenma._

_I heard you have a daughter now. My mother showed me a picture Kenma sent to her once. Her name is Hoshiko, right? What a cute name!_

_Anyway, I’m returning this snow globe for you to give to her. And I hope it makes her as happy as it made me._

_Sincerely,_

_Tsubasa_

There was a pause.

 

“Kuro?” Kenma managed to say. “You okay?”

 

Kuroo inhaled, and exhaled.

 

Kenma waited.

 

“Hoshiko-chan,” He whispered lightly, _so_ gently. “Come here.”

 

“What’s wrong, daddy?”

 

Slowly but surely, Kuroo grabbed Hoshiko’s hand and carefully placed the snow globe on her palm. Hoshiko gave him a questioning look.

 

“This is for you.” He simply stated. “Put it in your room, okay?”

 

“O—Okay…”

 

Hoshiko briefly disappeared to her room, and Kenma carefully walked up to him, and sat on the floor next to Kuroo. Without a word, he pulled Kuroo in for a hug.

 

“Hey, Kuro?”

 

“Hm…”

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

What _was_ he thinking about? Was it the snow globe? Or was it his birthday? Or perhaps he was thinking about Hoshiko?

 

And so he answered, “Mmm… You.”

 

“Liar.”

 

Kenma held his hand.

 

“Kuro?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you… Want to go to Hokkaido?”

 

“…Yeah, let’s go the next time we have some time off.”

 

***

 

[1] Shinjuku: a district in Tokyo

[2] Roponggi: a district in Tokyo

[3] Shabu-shabu: Japanese dish featuring thinly sliced beef in boiled water

[4] Hinamatsuri: (or doll festival) is on March 3rd and it celebrates, pray and whish for the future happiness of all girls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the epilogue is set about ten years after tsubasa left for hokkaido. kuroo is now an author (yay!!) and kenma's an architect. and hoshiko means 'child of the stars' (isn't that super freaking adorable) and kuroo and kenma adopted her when she was a baby ^__^ they've also moved to a bigger apartment and hoshiko has her own room (although most times she sleeps with the dads)
> 
> thank u to everyone who stuck by me all this time. your kudos and comments made me so happy that i was more than motivated to finish this story. forgive any grammatical errors etc etc and if you liked this final chapter pls give kudos/comments! thanks everyone ily!
> 
> oh, and did anyone notice that i took the chapter titles from pokemon moves?


End file.
